Hay secretos que son mejores no saber
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Komui trae a tres exorcistas a la orden. Con el tiempo se van descubriendo sus pasados y secretos que ellas o ocultaban o no sabian... Pesimo summary. Finalizado.
1. Conociendo gente nueva

ACLARACIONES:

Pensamiento de personaje

Aclaración, referencia, explicación o definición

Interrupciones mías

: - dialogo

La serie d gray man no me pertenece le pertenece al creador (obviamente)

¡Que comience el capitulo!

*Kamui pov*

_Aaah he viajado desde el cuartel general hasta este pueblo que parece desierto nada más para encontrar a un mariscal que posiblemente esté muerto, se que eh tenido que ir yo porque estamos escasos de exorcistas pero ¿¡yo porque? ¡Alto ese de adelante! ¿No es Allen? Tiene la túnica negro con cruses blancas y tiene puesta la capucha igual que siempre pero ¿¡que demonios hace aquí? Yo no lo eh enviado- _lo agarra por atrás y...

*Normal pov*

Kamui: eh Allen que haces aqu- cuando le tira de la capucha la persona se da voltea quedando enfrente de Kamui

¿?: ¿Me habla a mí?- dice la persona mientras su capucha se caía dejando ver a una chica de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años, con el cabello blanco atado en una coleta , flequillo (**como el de Kanda**) uniforme de exorcista parecido al de Kanda, en el ojo izquierdo tenía un cicatriz muy parecida a la de Allen nada más que mas recta (**a diferencia de Allen que tiene como un rayito, ella tenía una línea recta con una rayita para la derecha y después volvía a ser recta) **también tenía los ojos grises, también tenía guantes ,un golem negro sobre su hombro izquierdo y botas negras

Kamui queda en shock al ver a Allen en versión femenina así que en un intento por salir del shock dice: H-Hola disculpa te confundí con alguien más, déjame presentarme soy Kamui Lee el supervisor del cuartel general de la organización oscura, como veo usted es exorcista así que si me diera el placer de saber con quién estoy hablando se lo agradecería mucho- dijo intentando ser lo más educado posible y un poco sonrojado.

¿?: Ah supervisor mucho gusto soy Rou Klot encantada en conocerlo- dice mientras le sonríe- si no está ocupado ahora podríamos ir a tomar algo y charla.

Kamui: No hay problema

*En una confitería cercana*

Rou: Disculpe por la pregunta Kamui-sempai pero ¿Qué hace en América?- dice mientras lo miraba curiosamente

Kamui: Rou-san por favor llámeme Kamui no necesitas formalidades y sobre el viaje muy simple eh venido a buscar al mariscal Klot ¿no es pariente tuyo? Digo, por el apellido…

Rou: no, pero lo conozco, dos chicas mas y yo fuimos sus aprendices pero, Kamui te recomiendo que lo dejes de buscar no vas a encontrarlo

Kamui: ¿Por qué? Acaso el…

Rou: exacto esta muerto…- dijo para después darle un sorbo a su te

Kamui: bueno cambiando un poco el tema ¿dos chicas más? Si quieres tú y ellas podrían venir al cuartel general conmigo y trabajar con más exorcistas necesitamos más reclutas así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- dice ilusionado

Rou: yo no tengo problema, ellas tampoco pero igual les preguntare ¿quiere que nos encontremos aquí en media hora? Las traeré para que se conozcan- dice feliz

Kamui: si no hay problema ve yo te espero- dice también feliz

Rou: okey bye byeee- dice parándose

Kamui: hasta luego

Rou sale de la confitería y se va en dirección hacia la zona más poblada de la ciudad

*Al término de media hora*

Kamui estaba esperando afuera de la confitería, después de unos minutos aparece viniendo por el camino que se había ido Rou con una chica pelirroja de cabello liso que le llegaba hasta la cadera y flequillo de costado sostenido con una hebilla evitando que le cubriera la cara le cubría un poco del ojo derecho, uniforme de exorcista, botas negras con algunos destellos verdes que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, guantes sin dedos que le llegaba hasta los codos color negro, un collar negro con una piedra verde, , tenía ojos verdes, una bufanda color pasto, unos auriculares **(tipo pastillita)** color turquesa y aparentaba 17 o 18 años, al otro lado de Rou estaba una niña de aproximadamente 10 años cabellos verde con destellos negros recogido en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, uniforme de exorcista con una faldita negra, calzas negras con a los costados una línea celeste, zapatos negros, también tenía una capucha del mismo modelo que la de Rou y tenía una cinta color crema en el cuello que formaba un moño.

Las tres chicas venían juntas sin hablar la peliverde estaba jugando con el golem de Rou mientras que la pelirroja escuchaba distraída la música que proporcionaba uno de sus auriculares **(ya que el otro no lo usaba para estar atenta también a su alrededor)** y Rou estaba caminando sonriente.

En eso la peliblanco divisa a Kamui y se adelanta hasta quedar enfrente de el luego le hace una seña a las otras dos para que se acerquen y así lo hacen, la pelirroja apaga la música y la peliverde deja que el golem descanse de las cosquillas que le venía haciendo, quedando todos callados en un silencio un poco incomodo.

Kamui decide romper el silencio comenzando la conversación: Hola mucho gusto soy Kamui Lee supervisor del cuartel general un placer…- dice sonriendo viendo a las dos muchachas la pequeña peliverde sonríe de una manera muy tierna y dice:

¿?: Es un enorme placer supervisor mi nombre es Zoé Gouma, soy de Grecia- dijo muy educada para su edad la pequeña peliverde mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

Kamui: el placer es mío- dijo también haciendo una reverencia

¿?: Mi nombre es Christine Blair **(se pronuncia Cristin Bleir)** vengo de Inglaterra, es un placer- dijo mientras le sonreía

Kamui: también es un placer- dijo sonriendo de igual manera

Zoé: a mí me encantaría ir al cuartel general pero tengo una pregunta Kamui-kun ¿con quienes trabajaríamos? ¿Quiénes serian nuestros compañeros? ¿Tú y ellos son cercanos?- dijo la niña muy contenta

Kamui: si somos cercanos mi hermanita menor Lenalee es una de ellos- dijo de manera un poco infantil

Christine: son cuatro… cinco… ocho en total ¿Por qué no salen ya?- dijo mirando hacia atrás

Kamui: ¿eh?- dijo mirándola extrañado

Rou: Akumas…- susurro la peliblanco

Kamui: ¡¿EEEHH!- dijo asustado

Ciertamente solo había ocho personas atrás de ellos que al escuchar a Christine voltearon hacia ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esas personas que parecían humanos comunes y corrientes en se transformaron en Akumas y comenzaron a atacar Rou y Christine se pusieron delante de Kamui mientras que Zoé lo agarraba y lo llevaba al callejón que estaba a un lado de ellos para evitar que se lastimara. El brazo izquierdo de Rou se transformo en un brazo metálico con garras afiladas en punta y tenia cristales alrededor de todo el brazo que desprendían un color celeste claro y Christine saco dos espadas **(estilo como la de Kanda)** que se cubrieron por un brillo carmesí al momento que decía: Shinkoshoku no akuma no ken, y comenzó la batalla. Al término de quince minutos Rou y Christine habían derrotado la mitad de los Akumas cada una y Christine al decir: Shinku no akuma no ken wa muko sus espadas dejaron de brillar y las guardo, Rou con tan solo decir inocencia desactivada su brazo volvió a la normalidad.

Kamui y Zoé salieron del callejón y fueron con ellas.

Kamui: así que Rou-Chan… eres paracito- dijo impresionado y a la vez contento

Rou: si al igual que Christine- dijo sin prestarle importancia al asunto

Kamui: ¿¡Tú también eres paracito!- dijo mirando a Christine

Christine: Aunque no parezca las tres somos paracito, nada más que en distintas formas…- dijo con una mirada retadora a Rou **(porque había ignorado que Zoé también lo era)**

Kamui: ¿las… tres?- dijo ahora mirando al grupo- por favor explícame

Christine: aunque los del tipo paracito no somos comunes, generalmente lo que muestra que son paracitos es que tienen un brazo metálico o mutante depende el caso… en cambio Zoé y yo somos del un tipo de paracito más extraño aun ya que no tenemos un brazo metálico o mutante- dijo al tiempo que suspiraba

Kamui: ¿Cómo que "del tipo de paracito aun más extraño"?- dijo sin entender

Zoé: Si, por que lo nuestro no es mm ¿Cómo decirlo?... material- dijo la peliverde

Kamui: ¿material?- dijo una expresión de sorpresa pero aun sin entender

Christine: Si, Zoé bien dicho no es algo material ¿Cómo explicártelo?... veamos con ejemplos si lo entiendes- dijo mas para ella misma que para Kamui- por ejemplo Zoé tiene la habilidad que le crezcan dos alas parecidas a las de un ángel y pueda volar muy rápidamente, pero no puede atacar con ellas ya que se aria más daño ella que al enemigo, en cambio lo mío es fuerza mis piernas son paracito puedo estar pateando algo por una semana y no me canso, puedo acabar con Akumas y puedo correr muy rápido gracias a ellas- termino su explicación la pelirroja

Kamui: ooh, ¡que genial!- dijo de manera infantil

_Continuara…_

Bueno gente… este es el primer fic que hago así que por favor no sean crueles.

¡NOS VEMOOOOS!


	2. ¿De donde se conocen?

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno quería disculparme porque en el capitulo anterior en vez de llamar a Komui así, lo llamaba Kamui discúlpenme y también quería decir que cambien un poco la historia de Kanda, hubo un tiempo antes que él no fue exorcista, que conoció con una chica que fue muy especial en su vida, porque es la única que le agrada (completamente), nunca le levanto la voz y además es la única que lo liga con su pasado. Las aclaraciones de siempre:

_Pensamiento de personaje_

**Aclaración, referencia, explicación o definición**

_**Interrupciones mías**_

: - dialogo

Así también, para los que no lo saben mariscal y general son lo mismo

La serie d gray man no me pertenece le pertenece al creador (daaaa)

Y a partir de aquí hasta que cambie en normal pov

¡Que comience el capitulo!

Komui: Bueno ahora, como ya me eh enterado gracias a Rou que el mariscal esta muerto ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos yendo al cuartel?

El grupo de chicas: ¡SIIII!

Entonces el grupo de las tres chicas y el supervisor partieron hacia el camino que llevaba al puerto **(okey estaban en América no se pueden tomar un tren hasta el cuartel)**

*Pasaron dos días, cuartel general tres de la tarde*

Todos los del departamento científico estaban en una sala al igual que Lenalee, Kanda y Allen viendo así una ilusión que mostraba la puerta principal **(como en el capitulo donde llega Allen)** todos veían atentamente como Komui llegaba con tres chicas que veían atentamente todo a su alrededor, Kanda al ver a la pelirroja puso cara de asombro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y volvió a poner su cara de siempre.

Komui: Holaaa Lenalee ¿nos dejan pasar?- dijo de una manera demasiado infantil para mi gusto el supervisor

Lenalee: Hermano ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que traes contigo?- dijo extrañada ya que Komui no había notificado nada

Komui: Ah ellas, son las pupilas del mariscal que fui a buscar que al parecer está muerto- dijo como si nada

Todos excepto Kanda que ya se lo veía venir: ¡¿QUEE?- Aturdiendo a todo el cuartel ya que estaban hablando por un micrófono con volumen muy alto

Komui: si se los explico después pero repito ¿nos dejan pasar?-dijo un poco cansado

Lenalee: o-okey que las revise el guardián y que pasen- dijo un poco en shock

El guardián despertó y miro primero a la pelirroja: LIMPIA-dijo-mira a las otras dos primero a la peliblanco y cuando le ve la estrella que tenía en el costado de la frente **(igual que Allen)**- ALERTAAAA ES UNA ALIADA DEL CONDE DEL MILEÑOOOO!-grito asustando a todos mientras Lenalee dijo: ¡Aleen ve!- con el susto a la peliverde **(Zoé no Lenalee) **se le deshizo el moño que tenía en el cuello dejando ver una estrella con un espiral alrededor y al verla el guardián grito: AAAAH ELLA TAMBIEN!- señalándola

Las dos chicas se asustaron de sobre manera mientras que Allen apareció atrás de ellas con el brazo Anti-Akumas activado. La pelirroja suspira se pone en medio de Allen y las otras rápidamente y dice: Esto es un malentendido… ellas no son aliadas del conde solo están malditas al igual que ti- dice señalando la marca de Allen y dejando a todos estáticos por la rapidez de la explicación, al ver la reacción la pelirroja vuelve a suspirar y dice- el desgraciado de nuestro maestro antes de morir les puso esa maldición no se para que pero también intento ponerme una a mi pero estaba tan débil que se murió instantáneamente- dijo un poco molesta al recordarlo, en eso Lenalee sale del shock y dice por el micrófono: ¿Cómo sabemos que son las discípulas y que ustedes no lo mataron?- en eso la peliblanco también sale del shock y dice: Aaah eso es fácil, nuestro maestro nos dio a este golem para que nos creyeran- dice señalando el golem y efectivamente era el golem de ese mariscal- además- interrumpió los pensamientos, Zoé- ¿piensan que el supervisor nos traería hasta aquí si dudara de nosotras?- dice con cara de "es muy obvio ¿verdad?"

Allen: Aaah, Lenalee déjales pasar tienen mucha razón- dijo sonriente- Discúlpenlos- dijo mirando al grupo de chicas que ahora se encontraban mirándolo atentas- a mi me paso lo mismo cuando llegue- dijo esto riendo nerviosamente

Christine y Zoé: Rou… no nos dijiste que tenias un hermano- dijeron mirándolos a ambos

Komui acercándose dice: a si, Allen- kun y Rou-chan son idénticos, la confundí contigo en América, Aleen…- dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la mano en la nuca

Rou: ah es verdad somos idénticos-dijo mirando a Allen incrédula

Allen: si es verdad- mirándola de la misma manera

Christine: La mayoría de los que tienen una maldición se les tiñe el pelo, por ejemplo antes Rou tenía el pelo negro y Zoé lo tenía rubio- dijo mirándolos divertida mientras reía

Komui: Bueno guardián déjanos pasar de una vez- dijo ya desesperado por abrazar a su hermanita

Guardián: ¡S- SI!- dijo nervioso mientras abría la puerta y todos entraban riendo por la larga situación. Cuando terminaron de entrar la puerta se cerró atrás de ellos y adelante estaban Lenalee, Kanda, Krory y Miranda

La pelirroja al ver a Kanda esbozo una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Kanda _**(Kanda sonriendo… ¡!... alguien tráigame una cámara ¡rápido! Kanda sonriendo esto… esto es IMPOSIBLEEE! XDDD)**_ Y grito: ¡YUUUUUUUUUUU!- y se tiro a abrazarlo, Kanda no la alejo ni hizo nada para evitar el abrazo, al contrario el también la abrazo con una sonrisa- todos en shock después de abrazarse unos minutos Christine se aparto y dijo: te extrañe mucho Yuu-Kun- dijo de manera dulce sonriendo

Kanda: Yo también Christi- le dijo de la misma manera

Todos en shock, con la boca abierta no se la creen Kanda sonriendo, abrazando a alguien y ¡no se molesto cuando lo llamo Yuu!

Allen: ¿Conoces a Bakanda?- dijo sin creérselo

Kanda: ¡¿Qué DIJISTE MOYASHI!- dijo muy cabreado Kanda

Rou: Aaah- suspiro-, Christi ¿de dónde se conocen?- dijo mirando a la pelirroja curiosa

Christine: Ah, nos conocimos hace mucho, practicábamos Kendo juntos- dijo recordando mientras se le escapan algunas ricitas

Kanda: Si, ambos nos especializamos en katanas- dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente

Komui: ósea que ¿ambos tienen katanas?- dijo para aclarar todas sus dudas

Kanda y Christine: Si- dijeron al unisonó

Komui: bueno cambiando de tema, preséntense aunque tú y Kanda se conozcan los demás no las conocen- dijo divertido

Allen: Es un placer, me llamo Allen Walker, vengo de Inglaterra- dijo presentándose (**tienen que decir de dónde vienen también, por si acaso)**

Krory: Yo soy Arystar Krory Tercero, soy británico ojala nos llevemos bien- dijo haciendo una reverencia con una mano en el pecho

Miranda: Es un gusto soy Miranda Lotto vengo de Alemania ojala nos la pasemos bien- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro

Kanda: Me llamo Kanda vengo de Japón ojala nos llevemos bien- dijo mirándolas

Lenalee: Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, soy china ojala nos la pasemos muy bien- dijo sonriendo

Rou: Es un placer me llamo Rou Klot, vengo de América- dijo tiernamente

Zoé: Mi nombre es Zoé Gouma, vengo de Grecia ojala nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriendo infantilmente

Christine: Me llamo Christine Blair es un placer, vengo Inglaterra- dijo y sonrió

Komui: bueno listo ahora las llevare con Hevlaska- dijo mientras les hacia un gesto para que lo siguieron

Zoé: ¿Hevlaska?- dijo sin entender

Komui: si vengan se las presentare- dijo mientras las otras tres lo seguían

*Se fueron*

*Después de pasar el susto más grande de sus vidas, fueron al comedor con Allen*

Allen como de costumbre se pidió los mil platillos, para su sorpresa lo mismo que de pidió Rou, Zoé se pidió _Fasolada (1) _y para tomar soda Y Christine pidió _Fish & Chips (2) _y para tomar pidió agua, se sentaron en la misma mesa donde se encontraban Krory, Miranda, Lenalee y para sorpresa de todos se encontraba Kanda porque Lenalee le había insistido de una manera sobrehumana ya que les habían hecho unas señas para que se sentaran hay

Christine: ¡Ah sí! Me olvidaba- dijo para empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos llamando la atención de todos los antes nombrados- ten- dijo mientras le extendía una pequeña cajita azul a Kanda- se te callo la otra vez- dijo y luego Kanda lo agarro y lo abrió dejando ver una verla con brillo azulado y una flor de loto grabada en ella

Kanda: la _8 Gensō no shinju (3)- _dijo asombrado mientras veía la perlita

Rou y Zoé: aaaaah entonces era de el- dijeron al unisonó

Krory: ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso el vampiro

Christine: es inocencia cristalizada que si se une con un arma la fuerza incrementa mucho- dije mientras veía la perlita dejando a todos atónitos menos a Kanda que seguía viendo la perlita atontado

Allen: ¿y por que se lo das a Bakanda seguro él ni podrá controlarla?...-dijo sin medir sus palabras

Kanda: en realidad, Moyashi, esta perla me pertenecía desde un principio, se me desapareció hace mucho por eso es que no la tenía desde un principio- dijo molesto volviéndola a poner en la cajita y guardándola dentro de un compartimiento de su traje de exorcista- gracias Christi- dijo de manera más suave sonriéndole

Christine: de nada- le dice de la misma manera

Allen: no me digas Moyashi- dijo de manera molesta con ganas notables de darle un puñetazo a Kanda

Miranda: Bueno, Bueno cambiando de tema todavía no conocen a Lavi- Kun y a Bookman-san ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a las chicas **(por cierto ya habían terminado de comer ahora estaban charlando nada mas) **

Zoé: en realidad cuando fuimos con Hevlaska nos cruzamos con ellos- dijo la peliverde

Krory: ¿y por que no están con ustedes?- pregunto extrañado

Las tres chicas guardaron silencio mientras que la peliverde y la peliblanco le daban rápidas y discretas miradas a Christine de vez en cuando, pero ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta.

Krory: perdón si las incomode no tienen que responder- dijo mirándolas

Christine: no te preocupes Krory no dijiste nada malo… yo… yo ya termine de comer y tengo un poco de sueño haci que me retiro nos vemos mañana adiós- dijo levantándose y yéndose a su habitación

Christine: *_no se que decir después de todo, fue un encuentro nada mas*-_pensó la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos sin poder evitar recordarlo

*Flash Back*

Las tres chicas salían solas del lugar porque Komui ya se había ido arrastrado por Reever para que trabajara de una vez haci que estaban solas para recorrer el gran edificio.

Cuando salían se encontraron con Lavi y Bookman, cuando Lavi y Christine se vieron quedaron automáticamente en shock ambos, mientras que Lavi solo susurraba incoherencias.

Bookman también estaba sorprendido, y ni Lavi ni el podían sacarle los ojos de encima a Christine. Para sorpresa de las dos otras chicas el shock no pudo evitar que Lavi dijera en tono audible para todos:

Lavi: Christine… ¿Qué- que haces aquí?... ¿Qué haces viva?...- dijo aun sin creérselo

Christine: y… tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Qué haces aquí con Bookman?... que yo sepa te ibas a convertir en Bookman no en exorcista…- dijo en la misma situación que Lavi

Lavi: Si pero… tu no deberías… pero deberías… pero, pero…- dijo pero no pudo articular otra palabra debido a que se desmayo

Después Bookman se encargo de llevárselo a la enfermería, claro sin antes darle una última mirada a Christine para terminar de creer que todo eso no era solo una pesadilla

Después las otras dos chicas llenaron de preguntas a Christine, claro ella tenía que responder primero las que rondaban su cabeza antes de responderles una así que las ignoro todo el camino hasta el comedor.

*Fin flash back*

_Continuara…_

1: Fasolada: Seria un guiso que esta hecho solo de carne y porotos

2: Fish & Chips: Seria un plato de Inglaterra que es una milanesa de pescado con papas fritas muy finas un poco de mayonesa y un poco de lechuga

3: 8 Gensō no shinju: Perla de ocho ilusiones

Bueno gente los veré en el próximo capítulo bye bye!

^.^


	3. Revelaciones parte 1

Hola ¿Qué tal? Ojala bien, para que entiendan unas partes del capítulo quería decirles que Lavi no estuvo desde pequeño entrenando para ser Bookman hubo un tiempo de pequeño, ósea de bebe hasta los 12 años que fue un niño ordinario. Okey

¡Que empiece el capitulo!

Christine estaba en su habitación y la veía fascinada era una cama simple, con al frente a la derecha un armario con puerta corrediza, arriba de la cama había tres cuadros uno de una flor cerrada que era chiquito, otro de la misma flor pero abriéndose y el otro de la flor completamente abierta, en la pared que estaba al lado de la cama había una puerta que conducía a un baño.

Se canso de admirar su cuarto y se dedico a admirar su cama muy de cerca acostándose y tapándose la cara con la almohada y ahogando un suspiro. Luego de un rato en esa posición se durmió.

*Por los pasillos*

Zoé y Rou se dedicaban a ir a sus habitaciones ya que Komui a las tres les había dado las habitaciones una al lado de la otra por lo cual ellas iban a la misma dirección.

Zoé: ¿No crees que… ese chico que nos topamos antes era parecido a Christi-chan? …- dijo de manera un poco apagada hacia la peliverde

Rou: si pero, Zoé no deberíamos opinar sin antes saber que relación tienen esos dos, por ejemplo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Christi- Chan no nos hubiera contado de Kanda- Kun? Nos hubiéramos quedado con cara de WTF en ese momento ¿Verdad?-dijo mirando a la peliverde divertida

Zoé: jajá si… pero aun así… quiero saber que relación tienen, tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo frunciendo un poco el seño

Rou: Recuerda que expresión pusieron ambos cuando se encontraron y además ese chico dijo "¿Qué haces viva?", creo que algo ocurrió pero no es momento para opinar o ponerse ideas en la cabeza ay que ir y preguntarle ¿sí?- dijo mirando entusiasmada a su acompañante mientras divisaba enfrente las tres habitaciones

Zoé: ¡Sí!- dijo animada como siempre

Zoé y Rou llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Christine y tocaron, unos minutos después Christine abrió sin la bufanda, sin los auriculares, con el pelo para atrás y mojado, se notaba que se había dado una ducha

Christine: Hola ¿pasa algo?- dijo mirándolas como si nada

Rou: ¿podemos pasar?- dijo mirándola seria

Christine se aparto de la puerta permitiéndoles el paso, haci las dos chicas entraron y miraron la habitación distraídamente, Christine les hizo una señas para que se sentaran en unas sillas mientras que ella se sentaba en otra, y así lo hicieron

Zoé: Christi-Chan… por favor dinos que relación tienes con ese chico pelirrojo… por favor somos amigas- dijo mientras la mirada preocupada

Christine: ¿Por qué… el interés?- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

Rou: Christine esto tiene que ver con algo serio si no nos lo quieres contar pero si queremos ser un equipo que resulte efectivo y de ayuda en esta guerra tenemos que ser sinceras entre nosotras así que te pido el favor que nos los digas- dijo sería raro de ella

Christine: Rou-chan ya lo sé pero… esto es algo que se sabrá con el tiempo… ahora estoy demasiado confundida como para decirles algo concreto haci que les pido que no me lo pidan- dijo mirándola muy seria

Zoé: Christi- Chan debemos insistir… sabes los secretos de las dos… si no nos permites saber el tuyo, no tendremos más opción que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta- Dijo con el seño fruncido la peliverde

Rou: Christi Zoé tiene razón entiéndelo… bueno, nos vamos buenas noches- dijo para que Zoé y ella se pararan y salieran cerrando la puerta atrás de ellas

Christine: Si tan solo supieran…- susurro mientras se paraba, apagaba la luz y se acostaba quedándose dormida al instante

*en la enfermería*

Lavi estaba despertando poco a poco, empezó a pestañar mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tocaba la cabeza

Lavi: Esto no puede ser real tiene que ser un mal sueño- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba

Pand- digo, digo Bookman: Al fin despertaste mocoso- dijo parándose ya que estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina de la habitación

Lavi: Esto es imposible Christine no puede estar viva Panda- dijo mirando al anciano serio

Bookman: por lo que vimos al parecer si es posible- dijo ignorando olímpicamente como lo llamo su nieto

Lavi: Si pero ¿Cómo se convirtió en exorcista?- dijo el pelirrojo

Bookman: Se sabrá con el tiempo muchacho- dijo cerrando los ojos

Lavi: Si… con el tiempo- dijo agachando la cabeza

Bookman: Bueno ahora ve a descansar que mañana te tendré tan atareado que ni siquiera podrás hablar- dijo el Bookman

Lavi: Si abuelo panda- dijo sonriendo

Bookman: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza

Lavi: Okey, está bien viejo- dijo riéndose mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se iba

Bookman: Discípulo estúpido hum-susurro para sí mismo

*Al día siguiente*

Lenalee entraba al comedor con su plato de comida usual, observa la gran muralla de platos vacios que hay en una mesa obviamente de Allen y se va a sentar con el

Allen: Buenos días Lenalee- dice tragando

Lenalee: Buenos días Allen- Kun- dice sonriendo

Mientras Lenalee y Allen charlaban entretenidamente ambos vieron a Lavi entrar al comedor y después que se pidiera algo le hicieron señas para que se sentara con ellos

Lavi: Hola ¿Cómo están Allen, Lenalee?- dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba

Allen: Buenos días Lavi- dijo mientras terminaba el ultimo plato y suspiraba satisfecho

Lenalee: Buenos días Lavi… una pregunta ¿ya conociste a Christi- Chan?- dijo mientras lo miraba sonriendo

Lavi al escuchar ese nombre se atraganto con lo que estaba masticando **(me gusta hacer sufrir a Lavi, se lo merece) **para después tragarlo y tranquilizarse

Lavi: ¡¿Se conocen con Christine?- dijo aterrorizado

Allen: Si, Krory, Miranda, Komui, Kanda y Lenalee la conocemos junto con las otras dos chicas ¿Por qué?- dijo inocentemente

Lavi: N- No por nada- dijo intentando disimular

Lenalee: Ahora que lo pienso Christine- Chan también puso esa expresión cuando le preguntamos sobre ti… ¿Qué nos están ocultando?- dijo seria

Lavi: Se los diré más tarde, cuando estemos todos reunidos- dijo bajando la cabeza

Allen: ¿de que hablas?- pregunto preocupado

Lavi: tranquilo no pasa nada malo- dijo tranquilo- bueno ya termine de comer, tengo que ir a hacer los encargos que me dio bookman nos vemos luego- dijo para irse como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Lenalee: algo está pasando y no sé lo que es- dijo preocupada

Allen: yo tampoco

Luego ambos se levantaron y se fueron por que Komui los había hecho llamar

*En la oficina de Komui, si es que se puede llamar oficina*

Komui: Lenaleeeee, Lenaleeeeeeeeee ¿Dónde estaaaas? tu hermano necesita tu café majicoooo- gritaba el supuesto supervisor del cuartel general **(¡¿Cómo hizo este tipo? El supervisor no es yo sería más supervisora que el T^T)**

Rever: Supervisor ¡deje de gritar no tiene cinco años tiene veinte dos!- decía cabreado el pobre Rever

Lenalee: hermano Rever tiene razón ¡ten compostura!- le reprendió a su hermano **(¿de dónde salió? ES HARRY POTTER OoO)**

Allen: supervisor…- decía con una gotita

Komui: ¡LENALEEEEEE!- dijo para saltar hacia ella mientras la abrazaba y la mimaba con toda la pelot- cof cof digo con todo el cariño del mundo

Allen: supervisor ¿tiene una misión para nosotros?- dijo mirándolo

Komui: algo así… necesito traigan a Krory, Miranda, Kanda, Lavi, Rou, Zoé, Bookman y a Lavi a mi oficina lo antes posible- dijo serio

Lenalee: ¿de que se trata hermano?- dijo asía su hermano mayor

Komui: tengo una noticia importante que dar a todos

Allen: okey, bueno Lenalee vamos- dijo a su compañera

*saliendo del intento de oficina*

Allen: bueno tu busca a Kanda, Rou, Zoé y Lavi, yo buscare a Miranda, Christine, Krory y Bookman ¿sí?

Lenalee: ¡sí!- dijo para irse corriendo

*En quince minutos fuera de la oficina*

Lenalee: ¿Dónde estará Allen- kun?- dijo preocupada

Kanda: a nadie le importa ese moyashi, pero ¿para que nos reuniste?- dijo mirándola enojado el obviamente tenia mejores cosas que hacer

Lenalee: no se mi hermano me lo pidió- dijo en respuesta

De pronto Lenalee fijo su vista en el pasillo a un costado de ellos, viendo como venia Allen junto con todos los que tenía que traer. Lavi al ver a Christine **(Christine desde aquí hasta donde lo diga no lleva más bufanda) **abrió los ojos como platos y quedo estático, la reacción en Christine fue parecida nada más que no se quedo estática solamente abrió los ojos, trago saliva y siguió caminando junto con los demás, claro ninguno de los gestos de esos dos paso desapercibido para el resto a lo que vino:

Kanda: ¿se conocen?- dijo mirando a Christine y a Lavi

Lavi: No tienes idea…- susurro para sí mismo pero el resto lo escucho igual

Lenalee: ¿de dónde se conocen?- pregunto curiosa

Bookman: eso no importa, porque ahora Komui se los dirá…-dijo tranquilo como si no pasara nada

Al escuchar eso ambos pelirrojos se miraron y tragaron duro

Krory: en ese caso entremos- dijo para abrir la puerta

_Continuara…_

Bueno quería dedicar este fic a dos amigas mías, que de no haber sido por ellas no hubiera publicado este fic, claro la razón es que no tenias muchas ganas de publicarlo porque no sé si me quedo muy bien. Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos!


	4. Revelaciones parte 2

Holaaa! Bueno quería decir que últimamente no tengo la más remota gana de escribir pero, como alguna que otra persona me la pide tengo la responsabilidad de escribirlo.

Ni ganas XD

¡Que comience el Fic!

Bookman: eso no importa, porque ahora Komui se los dirá…-dijo tranquilo como si no pasara nada

Al escuchar eso ambos pelirrojos se miraron y tragaron duro

Krory: en ese caso entremos- dijo para abrir la puerta

Cuando Krory abrió la puerta entro y tras el pasaron ambos pelirrojos que aun estaban en shock

Christine: bueno… lo tendremos que explicar nosotros seguramente- dijo para ver a Lavi

Lavi: es verdad… ¿podrías omitir "esa" parte?…- dijo haciendo énfasis en "esa"

Christine: okey lo omitiré… ¿vamos?- dijo mirando al pelirrojo

Lavi: ¡hai!- para entrar en el intento de oficina que tenia Komui siendo seguido de la pelirroja

Komui: aaaaah ¿ya todos están aquiii?- dijo de forma cansada- bueno que gusto, tomen asiento esto será muuuuuy largo- dijo para luego sentarse atrás de su escritorio y hacerles unas señas para que se sentaran en unos sofás y sillas que había puesto enfrente de su escritorio

Lenalee: hermano ¿Por qué nos llamaste?- dijo viendo fijo a su hermano

Komui: Lenalee querida… nada mas quiero que estos dos expliquen tanto a mí como a ustedes que relación tienen, por que para que Lavi se desmallara solo con ver a Christine tiene que ser algo serio- dijo viendo a los antes nombrados

Allen: Lavi ¿te has desmayado solo con ver a Christine?- dijo viendo incrédulo al pelirrojo que tenía un sonrojo notorio en su cara

Lavi: jeje, esa noche no había dormido, tampoco había desayunado, ni almorzado y tenía fiebre por tantos deberes que me dio bookman no tuve tiempo de nada, y al reencontrarme con ella simplemente colapse- dijo mientras reía nervioso el ojiverde

Komui: aaaaah con que eso sucedió- dijo de una forma infantil- Bookman-san debería cuidar más a su discípulo- dijo de la misma manera

Bookman: hump- bufo como si nada con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

Komui: bueno ¡empieza tu Lavi!- dijo viendo al pelirrojo

Lavi: eeeto ¿por dónde comienzo?- dijo poniendo una mano atrás de la nuca

Komui: hay bueno hagamos esto- dijo cansado al ver que a esa solución no iba a llegar a ningún lado- les are preguntas y me las contestaran todas ¿okey?- dijo para verlos sonriendo

Christine y Lavi: ¡Sí!- y así Komui comenzó con las preguntas

Komui: ¿desde cuándo se conocen? Lavi

Lavi: desde que nacimos- la respuesta sorprendió a todos

Komui: bien entonces, ¿son parientes? Christine

Christine: mellizos para ser exactos

Todos con cara de sorpresa excepto Komui claro

Komui: okey ¿si se supone que ambos nacieron con inocencia porque Christine nada más es paracito? Lavi

Lavi: ¿¡ERES PARASITO?- viendo a su hermana sorprendido

Christine: jeje jeje- reía nerviosamente la pelirroja

Komui: bueno ¿Qué me dicen de cuando eran niños? ¿No lo notaron? Lavi- dijo viendo a los pelirrojos los cuales tomaron un aspecto serio en ese momento

Lavi: No

Komui: bueno Lavi ¿tú te fuiste a los 12 con Bookman cierto? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo luego Christine?

Christine: bueno… no recuerdo muy concretamente lo que ocurrió pero diré lo que pueda… Lavi se fue el lunes 1 de octubre hace 6 años, ese mismo día mis padres murieron y ese mismo día mis inocencias se activaron por primera vez, a los tres días de eso me encontré con Zoé y empezamos a viajar juntas, a las dos semanas que ocurrió eso nos encontramos con el general Klot y Rou, el general nos tomo como sus pupilas, el año pasado en América el murió a manos de un akuma nivel 4, pero él tenía una amante y ella al enterarse de eso lo convierte en akuma sabiendo lo que pasaría y así termino pasando que sus propias pupilas tuvimos que destruirlo- termino de narrar la pelirroja de lo más tranquila

Todos incluyendo esta vez a Bookman, Komui, Kanda y Lavi tenían una cara de horror, shock, sorpresa y otro sin fin de emociones desatándose dentro de ellos

Lavi: nuestros padres…- susurro en completo shock el pelirrojo dando a saber que no estaba al tanto de esa parte de la historia. Mientras un excesivo número de preguntas llegaba a su mente, Komui y el resto ya habían salido del shock y miraban incrédulos a la pelirroja

Rou: o sea que…

Zoé: eso fue…

Lenalee: lo que ocurrió…- dijo completando el pensamiento de todos

Komui: que suerte que aclaramos esto…-dijo aliviado- en tres días todos comenzaran a tener misiones de nuevo, pueden irse

Y como si fuera obra de magia todos los que estaban en la habitación se levantaron y salieron para luego mirarse a los ojos intentándose aclarar el innumerable numero de preguntas que tenia cada uno

Bookman: con que así que eso fue lo que ocurrió…- dijo serio con los ojos cerrados

Christine: si, eso fue lo que paso

Lavi: Christine… nuestros padres… ¿Cómo murieron?- dijo mirando a la pelirroja

Christine: lo lamento… no lo recuerdo- dijo para sorpresa de todos

Zoé: ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas Christi- Chan?- dijo extrañada ya que su amiga siempre tuvo una memoria tan excelente como la de un libro que lleva registro de cada segundo de la historia

Christine: Aunque suene extraño es así como lo escucharon, no tengo recuerdos de lo que ocurrió en esas semanas nada más se que cosas pasaron… como un registro- dijo en un intento de explicación

Krory: Solo tienes registro de las cosas que ocurrieron, no tienes recuerdos de eso… como si te lo hubieran dicho pero no estuvieras hay…- dijo intentando completar la explicación de la ojiesmeralda

Christine: exacto

Allen: bueno… no se puede hacer nada si no lo recuerdas, no lo recuerdas- dijo aliviando la notoria tención en el aire

Lenalee: si Allen tiene razón ¿Qué se va a hacer?- dijo levantando los brazos

Kanda: ¿vamos a almorzar?- dijo serio viendo a todos

*En la cafetería*

Allen como siempre se sirvió lo mil y un platillos al igual que Rou, Kanda su tan hermoso y preciado soba y los demás algún que otro platillo sencillo

Lavi: hay algo que no termino de entender… Christine y Zoé ¿si son paracitos no se suponen que deberían comer la misma cantidad que Rou y Allen?- dijo el pelirrojo

Christine: a diferencia de Rou nosotras dos no usamos nuestras armas parásitos que tenemos, tenemos dos armas anti-akumas: la paracito y nuestra arma anti- akuma tipo equipamiento- término de explicar la pelirroja

Allen: como mi maestro…- dijo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

Zoé: ¿maestro?... alto ¡¿tú eres el famosísimo alumno de Cross?- dijo viéndolo divertida

Allen: ¡¿conoces a mi maestro?- dijo aterrado

Zoé: ¡pero claro!- sonrió malvadamente **(que dulce para su edad ¬,¬)**- después de todo mi maestro era el general Jaziel Klot el hermano mayor de Marian Cross…- todos miraron a las tres discípulas y pensaron casi por inercia *_pobres*_

Allen: no sabía que mi maestro tenía un hermano… *_y me gustaría no haberlo sabido*_

Krory: Si Allen sufrió tanto con Cross… no me imagino lo que ustedes pasaron- dijo con un aura depresiva

Rou: ¿sabes? Krory no fue tan malo…- dijo para luego mirarse con Christine y Zoé para luego estallar en risa dejando a todos atónitos- ja ja… o bueno, hablando en serio fue realmente horrible…-dijo recordando algún que otro momento lo que le causo escalofríos a ella y a las otras dos

Allen: Bueno, supongo que lo ustedes no fue tan malo como lo mío… ya que hablan con tanta facilidad de su maestro- dijo terminando el ultimo plato **(todos ya habían terminado)**

Rou, Zoé y Christine: No tienes idea… -dijeron las tres al unisonó con un aura oscura envolviéndolas

_Continuara…_

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el fic, lamento que sea tan corto pero no me quedo de otra tengo que estudiar para una prueba de Ingles… bueno nos vemos en el siguiente fic

Bye byeee!


	5. Confesión

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo andan? Bueno este fic se lo dedico a la gran guadi (una amiga mía) que me ayudo inspirándome para poder darle inicio (enserio, no se me ocurría nada)

Bueno hoy no hay aclaraciones.

¡Okey! ¡Que comience en Fic!

Rou, Zoé y Christine: No tienes idea… -dijeron las tres al unisonó con un aura oscura envolviéndolas

De repente se oyen múltiples explosiones y por el altavoz se escucha:

-Cuatro akumas nivel 4 se han infiltrado en la orden por favor lo siguientes exorcistas preséntense en el Área 7: _Lavi, Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee, Rou Klot, Zoé Gouma y Christine Blair._

Lavi: ¿Qué hacen Akumas nivel 4 aquí?- dijo extrañado, levantándose al igual que los anteriormente nombrados por el altavoz.

Miranda: tengan cuidado

Lenalee: ¡hai!

Los nombrados comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar indicado

Cuando llegaron todo el departamento científico estaba ocultándose para que el akuma no los notara, pero cuando enfocaron la vista en ellos y vieron a Rou a todos se les pusieron los ojos con corazoncitos y dijeron al unisonó "¡Strike!", a todos en general un gatazo anime.

Empezaron la lucha contra los akumas mientras Zoé y Christine sacaban al departamento científico del lugar de la batalla, lograron destruir a dos, todavía faltaba destruir a los otros dos pero todos estaban muy heridos, claro los dos akumas no estaban en perfectas condiciones que digamos, pero seguían siendo muy fuertes. Cuando Christine y Zoé terminaron de sacar al departamento científico Christine activo sus espadas y Zoé activos sus guantes de los cuales sus uñas crecieron inmensamente hasta llegar al tamaño de sus brazos (Freddy Krueger XD), ambas se pusieron a atacar a los akumas y lograron acabar con uno, pero también se habían debilitado.

Christine desabrocho una correa de sus guantes, pero Rou le puso una mano en el brazo.

Rou: no, guárdalo para algo deberás importante…- dijo seria haciendo que Christine desistiera de lo que quería hacer y siguiera luchando. Todos al ver esto pensaron por inercia "¿A que se refiere?"

Después de un rato Rou uso dos espadas que salieron de sus dedos y un bultito que tenía en la mano que hizo que el akuma casi se asfixiara, Rou y Allen los dos juntos le dieron el golpe final al akuma y desactivaron sus inocencias para luego chocar los cinco y dirigirse hacia los demás y a algunos como Lavi, Lenalee y Zoé los ayudaron a levantarse.

Fueron hasta la enfermería donde estuvieron unas horas, después que todos estuvieran bien, a duras penas pudieron salir de la enfermaría, gracias a que la jefa de enfermeras no los quería dejar.

Después fueron a la oficina de Komui, porque un rastreador le había dicho que los había llamado, cuando llegaron, entraron sin mucha atención, pero todos fueron claramente que Komui se lanzo hacia Lenalee a abrazarla y aplastarla por la fuerza del "abrazo" que le propino su hermano.

Lavi: Komui, dinos de una vez para que nos llamaste…- dijo mas que arto el Bookman junior

Komui: Pues- se puso serio- eh visto la pelea que tuvieron contra los akumas nivel 4, y Rou, ¿puede ser que ese bulto que tenías bajo la mano… era un asido que derretía las inocencias?- dijo mirándola

Todos quedaron atónitos ante lo dicho y Rou nada más permanecía inmutable, Christine y Zoé se miraron y luego miraron a Rou, luego miraron a Komui

Rou: Pues… si- dijo seria para luego cambiar a la típica expresión de no tengo idea- mi maestro me dio esa habilidad dijo que me serviría en el futuro, pero solo aturde a los akumas no los desintegra, pero aun así me es de mucha ayuda- dijo feliz

Christine y Zoé se sorprendieron un poco y luego sonrieron

Allen: ¿Cómo que desintegra las inocencias?- dijo atónito, todos excepto Komui, Christine y Zoé claro

Rou: El maestro me dijo que esperara… que cuando estuviera lista, mi inocencia evolucionara y eliminaría otras inocencias…

Lavi: O sea que tú podrías… hacer lo mismo que un Noah

Rou: Esa fue la impresión que tuve yo, pero mi inocencia siempre pudo derretir inocencias, si no a mis diez años ya me hubieran salido estigmas…

De repente se Abre la puerta y entra Marian Cross a la oficina

Marian: ¡KOMUI! ¿¡Que te dije sobre mi hermano?- dijo gritándolo sin ningún remordimiento

Komui: General Cross, por favor… compórtese

Marian: Aun así… ¿Por qué has traído a las alumnas de mi hermano sin consultarme antes?- dijo enojado

Christine: ¿Le molesta nuestra presencia Marian- Sama?- dijo seria

Zoé y Rou lo miraban de la misma manera

Marian: al contrario, tengo cosas que preguntarles…- dirige su mirada hacia Allen, el cual se paraliza- Alumno idiota… ¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo mientras lo mandaba volando a dios sabe donde

Allen: ¿y… yo que hice?- dice muy adolorido

Rou se acerca a Allen

Rou: ¿Allen estas bien?- dice mientras examinaba si tenía alguna herida

Allen: no te preocupes me eh dado peores- dijo sonriéndole, gesto que ella correspondió igual

Marian: Zoé, Christine, Rou necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo mirándolas

Zoé, Rou y Christine: ¡Hai!

Se van los cuatro a otra habitación, y los demás se van de la oficina de Komui

En la habitación con los cuatro

Marian: ¿Una inocencia que derrite otras?- dijo sentándose en un sofá que había, las otras tres hicieron lo mismo- ¿Le mentiste a Komui verdad?

Rou: en parte… el poder lo tengo desde que el maestro comenzó a entrenarme, pero dudo que sea natural de mi inocencia…

Marian: ¿ustedes tienen poderes secundarios en sus inocencias verdad?

Christine y Zoé asienten

Marian: ¿Saben que ese es el resultado de estar cerca de un Noah poderoso?

Las tres se sorprendieron mucho ante esto

Zoé: ¿o sea que… alguien cerca de nosotras es un Noah?

Christine: Imposible… los eh analizado a todos y ninguno es un Noah, el único que podría serlo es Allen-Kun y el nada mas tiene parte del poder del 14º…

Marian: ya veo… mi hermano las ah entrenado bien, si lo descubren… díganmelo inmediatamente, o destrúyanlo sea quien sea…- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Después de un rato, las tres también salieron y tomaron tres caminos distintos

Christine se dirigió a su habitación, cuando llego se quito los zapatos los dejo a un lado de la cama, agarro ropa limpia del armario, una toalla y fue al baño. Después de un rato salió ya duchada y con la ropa limpia puesta (Una camiseta manga larga blanca, que le quedaba grande y la hacía ver muy tierna y un short azul clarito, además de eso traía unas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas). Agarro la ropa sucia y la puso a lavar. En eso tocan la puerta

Christine: Adelante

Se abre la puerta, dejando ver a Kanda, el que cierra suavemente la puerta tras suyo.

Christine: ¿Qué ocurre Yu?- dijo de lo más tranquila mientras se sentaba es su cama

Kanda: ¿Podrías dejarme de llamar así?- dijo en un tono suave, mientras se sentaba es un silla cercana a la cama (como a dos metros)

Christine dejo escapar una suave risa, cosa que sorprendió a Kanda

Christine: ¿No te gusta que te llamen así, porque es un nombre para mujer?- dijo tranquilamente

Kanda: Aaah, que suerte que nada mas tú sepas japonés- dijo mientras se imaginaba su vida, si todos lo supieran. Eso hiso que un aura azul rodeara a Kanda, aunque él no cambiaba su expresión.

Christine: No tendrías que avergonzarte, es un hermoso nombre, además es tanto para mujer como para hombre…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras tenía un leve rubor por lo recién dicho y una sonrisita.

Kanda también se sonrojo.

Kanda: G- Gracias…- dijo un poco avergonzado **(Okey, esta mina es mística, hizo que Kanda sonriera, suspirara se sonrojara. ¿¡Que onda! ¿Cómo hará?)**

Christine: Bueno ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kanda: Quería saber de que hablaron con el general Cross…

Christine: Nos dijo que nos alejáramos lo más posible de Allen y de ti, dijo que son unos pervertidos…- dijo muriéndose de risa mentalmente

Kanda se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso, no pestañaba (Zombi!)

Christine: Jajaja, no te preocupes nada mas quería saber cosas de su hermano tranquilo…- dijo mientras miraba divertida a Kanda, el cual tenía el tic más grande de su vida

Kanda: Serás…- dijo con una venita sobresaliente en su sien

Christine: Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo resulto la 8 Gensō no shinju?- dijo curiosa mirando a Mugen

Kanda: Excelente, gracias por traérmela- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

Christine: De nada…- dijo mientras miraba la puerta, de repente una luz inundo la habitación y se oían truenos y gotas golpeando fuertemente la ventana, al igual que ráfagas de viento

Kanda: Ah, está lloviendo- dijo viendo la ventana

Christine se levanto al igual que Kanda y se pusieron a unos centímetros de la ventana, admirando la lluvia

Kanda: ¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo me siento tan tranquilo?- dijo para sí mismo, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

Christine: debe ser porque yo no te burlo, ni haga nada para enfadarte…- dijo igual que Kanda

Kanda: Bueno, gracias por responder lo que tenía que decirte, me voy…- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se paraba a medio metro de Christine, ella también voltio y se vieron unos minutos.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte hace que se abra la ventana muy rápido, golpeando a Christine en la espalda, haciendo que callera sobre Kanda.

Christine abrió un poco los ojos, porque todavía le dolía el golpe. Cuando intento hablar no pudo porque algo se lo impedía, miro bien y descubrió que lo que le impedía hablar eran los labios de Kanda.

Kanda se sonrojo violentamente, al igual que Christine, ninguno hiso nada durante un tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos Christine separo sus labios delicadamente.

Christine: Y- yu… lo- lo siento- dijo viéndolo sonrojada, ¡bah! Sonrojada no, ella ya competía con un tomate

Kanda solo la observaba, expectante.

Kanda se sentó en el suelo. Christine solo miraba al suelo, arrodillada en el suelo

Kanda: ¿Qué es… esto?- dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

Christine: Sumimase (lo siento)…- dijo sonrojándose aun mas, si es que se podía

Kanda: ¿Qué es esta sentimiento?- dijo acercándose a Christine

Christine: Alt- no pudo continuar la frase porque Kanda la volvió a besar, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de su cintura, profundizando el beso y asiéndolo mas apasionado

Después de un rato de estarse besando, ambos se separaron unos centímetros, por culpa de sus pulmones que exigían oxígeno

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, Christine respiraba por la boca, mientras Kanda por la nariz.

Kanda: Te amo- dijo viéndola fijamente

Christine se sorprendió. Su mejor amigo de la infancia se le estaba declarando ¿Era un sueño?

Christine solo lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Kanda hiso lo mismo, pero una opresión en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar bien, *por favor, responde algo, no te quedes callada*

Christine se aparta un poco, lo mira fijamente.

Se le acerca despacio y le deposita un casto beso, no era apasionado, era muy tierno, pero a la vez demostraba todos los sentimientos que no podía decir.

Christine: Te amo Yu…- dijo muy sonrojada

Kanda sonríe ampliamente y junta sus frentes.

Christine: ya no me dejes…- dijo mientras unas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

Kanda: No, jamás lo volveré a hacer…- agarro con su mano la barbilla de Christine y con el pulgar le seco las lagrimas- no nos volvamos a separar…- agarro a Christine y la abrazo contra su pecho, mientras le beso la cabeza.

Christine: Nunca…- dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su amado

Pasaron un rato así, hasta que Kanda sintió que Christine se durmió, se levanto con ella en brazos y la deposito en su cama. Le beso, y salió sutilmente de la habitación.

_Continuara…_

¡KAWAIIIII! Christine y Kanda se han confesado ¡kiaaaaa! Que linda pareja X3.

Por otra parte ¿Quién será el Noah?

Bueno, gente nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Bye bye


	6. ¡¡¡¿¿NOVIOS!

¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que bien! ¡OKEY! Aclaraciones:

*Pensamientos* o aclaración de lugar actual

- Dialogo-

**(Aclaraciones mías)**

¡Que comience el Fic!

*Al día siguiente*

Todos estaban en el comedor menos Lavi, Kanda y Christine

Lenalee: ¿Dónde estarán esos tres?

Rou: Supongo que en la biblioteca

Zoé: Rou- Chan ¿Por qué supones que están ahí?

Rou: es muy fácil, haber a Christine- Chan le gusta leer, a Lavi- kun también y como Kanda y Christine son NOVIOS supongo que esta con ella- dijo de lo más tranquila comiendo uno de los trescientos platos que tenía adelante

Todos se quedaron de piedra. A Miranda tanto como a Allen, se les cayó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la comida.

Lenalee: ¿Kanda- kun y Christine- chan… son?

Allen: ¿Bakanda y Christi- chan son…?

Krory: ¿Ellos dos son?

Miranda: ¿Son?

Zoé: ¡NOVIOS! ¿¡Escucharon mal o algo así!- dijo harta de escuchar cuatro veces seguidas lo mismo.

Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegaron

Allen: ¿Donde están?- dijo viendo para todas partes

Rou: Busquen ventanas

Todos se pusieron a buscar lo antes dicho

Miranda: ¡Aquí hay unas!- dijo señalándolas

Caminaron cerca de las paredes que tenían ventanas, para luego de unos minutos ver a Lavi, Kanda y a Christine sentados en una mesa leyendo los tres el mismo libro, el cual estaba apoyado en la mesa. Lavi estaba al costado izquierdo de Christine, Kanda al izquierdo. Christine tenía atado el cabello con un lazo un poco desecho, que caía junto con el cabello, ya que estaba muy flojo.

Allen fue corriendo hacia la mesa, y se apoyo fuertemente en la mesa con las manos. Haciendo que Christine, que era la que estaba teniendo el libro se le callera y se perdiera la pagina que estaban leyendo.

Allen: ¿¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE SON NOVIOS!- grito fuera de sus casillas el alvino

Christine ante esto se sorprendió, se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y Kanda, bueno a Kanda, lo rodeo un aura asesina que esta vez, intimido mucho a Allen, y a todos, porque esa aura era del tamaño de la orden, bah la sobrepasaba.

Kanda se levanto y miro a Allen, el cual retrocedió un paso asustado por como reaccionaria su compañero.

Kanda: mira moyashi de mierda… mi vida no te interesa, y si tienes algún problema con que Christi sea mi novia TE CALLAS- grito asiendo que se estremeciera

Lavi: ¡Yu! ¡Cálmate! Vas a hacer que el pobre de Allen se caiga del miedo

El aura oscura de Kanda se hizo, unas dos veces más grade, luego Kanda miro a Lavi, se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa que traía puesta.

Kanda: ¿Cómo me llamaste Usagi?

Lavi trago duro mientras temblaba.

Christine se levanto, le agarro la mano que tenía libre a Kanda, y se la apretó tan fuerte que Kanda sintió que se le quebraban los huesos, y con eso Kanda soltó a Lavi.

Christine: Yu, a mi hermano no lo mates- dijo con una venita en la sien

Todos quedaron con un gotaso anime, y el pensamiento de todos a la vez fue: "¿Qué tan importante es Christine para Kanda?"

Lenalee: K- Kanda- Kun, cálmate, por favor- decía con un poco de miedo la peliverde

Después de un rato, Kanda ya estaba medio tranquilo y su aura se había esfumado por completo, gracias a que Christine harta del aura, lo beso un rato. Eso fue brujería, porque cuando se separo de Kanda, este le sonrió y la agarro de la cintura y la beso de nuevo. Ya TODOS tenían en claro que eran novios.

Se habían sentado en un sector de la biblioteca que tenía cojines desparramados por el suelo, lo que resultaba muy cómodo.

Zoé: ¡Ah sí! ¡Christi- Chan cuéntanos como se volvieron pareja!- dijo infantilmente la peliverde

Christine: ettoo… pues… eh…- se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa con la pregunta tan directa, además de sonrojada a más no poder- me golpeo una ventana… y caí arriba de Kanda, besándonos… y, pues nos hicimos novios.

A todos les agarro un tic

Rou: ¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil?

Christine: Si, sé que es difícil de creer jeje…- dijo un poco avergonzada

Y así se les paso la tarde, conversando de diversos temas… mientras en el arca de los Noah´s

Se veía a un exasperado Tyki gritando de un lado a otro mientras se agarraba la cabeza, lo mismo pasaba con Jasdero y Devito, Road estaba sentada observándolos con total calma al igual que el Conde.

Devito: ¿¡Cómo es posible!

Jasdero: ¡Deberían estar muertas!

Road: ¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!... recuerden que les borraron los recuerdos… no hay forma que sepan algo sobre el asunto…

Ante estas palabras los tres dejaron de gritar y moverse tanto, para empezar a mirar a Road

Tyki: Es cierto… pero Kimi es poderosa con lo que respecta a la mente y lo saben…

Devito: ¡Tenían que ser ellas!... casi nos matan a todos la ultima vez, por eso no despertaron la anterior vez… podríamos perder el control sobre ellas por un segundo y Shiori deshace el sello…

Tyki: Tal vez, pero podríamos utilizarlas, los exorcistas no sabrán que los golpeo… nadie sospecharía…- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Road: pero deberíamos tener cuidado… no sabemos cuándo despertaran

Conde: Podríamos tenerlas como espías… después de todo… con la influencia de Walker sobre ellas no podrían recordar jejeje…

Road: ¡Cierto! Allen después de todo tiene el poder de Neah jajá

*De nuevo en el cuartel general*

Komui había llamado a Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Christine, Rou, Zoé y a Lenalee porque según él había una muy importante noticia que decirnos

Komui: ¡Mi pequeña Lenalee! ¿¡Te has alimentado bien! ¿Me extrañaste?

Lenalee: Hermano… me asfixio- dijo intentando separarse del brusco agarre de su hermano.

Kanda: ¿Para que nos has llamado Komui?- dijo cortante

Komui: ¡Kanda- kun! ¡No seas tan frio!- dijo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos

Paciencia de Kanda actualmente: 0, equivalente: Mugen…

Kanda: Dinos porque nos has llamado o te despedazo…- dijo con un aura asesina mientras le apuntaba con Mugen

Komui: ¡Okay! ¡Okay!... ocurre que el general Cross tiene prohibido salir del cuartel principal sin acompañantes, si no escaparía sin dudarlo así que… ¡Felicidades! ¡Son los nuevos acompañantes del general!

Allen se desmallo.

Lenalee: ¡Allen- Kun!

Lavi: ¡Allen!

Rou: ¡Allen- san!

Zoé, Christine y Kanda se quedaron mirando como los otros hacían de todo para hacer que Allen recuperara la conciencia, claro que después de unos minutos y un balde de agua fría despertó y se seco rápidamente.

Christine: Onii- chan ¡digo! Lavi- se corrigió sonrojada

Lavi bufo, luego abrazo posesivamente a su hermana mientras gritaba quien sabe que

Lavi: ¡Ay Christine! ¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad? ¡Eso de hablar en japonés siempre se te da muy bien!- dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su hermanita, mientras la otra estaba azul por la fuerza del abrazo.

Allen: ¿Hablas japonés?- dijo sorprendido, para luego dar espacio a una expresión maléfica- necesito que me traduzcas algunas cosas Christi- chan jejeje- dijo anotando algunas cosas en un papel, que luego le dio a la antes mencionada.

Christine: Seguro que va dirigido a Kanda…- dijo mientras escribía algunas cosas en el papel aburrida y luego se o entregaba a Allen.

Kanda: ¿¡Que es eso Moyashi!- dijo colérico con tan solo pensar las cosas escritas en el papel.

Allen: Nada que te importe… Teme…- dijo con una sonrisa malvada ante lo último pronunciado

Resultado: Mugen

Luego se podía apreciar a un Allen riendo a carcajadas siendo corrido por un Kanda colérico por todo el cuartel. Gotaso anime todos los del cuartel.

_Continuara…._

Bueno, este fic ah sido más corto que los anteriores, ya que no se me ocurre nada estoy estancada, solo puedo pensar en Fruits Basket. Bueno gente ¡dejen reviews!

¡REVIEWS Y HAGO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	7. Confessions time

Holaaa! Primero que nada le quería dar las gracias a **MusicianWish **¡gracias por poner Reviews y animarme!Me diste fuerza para subir este fic… este está dedicado a vos. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

¡Que comience el Fic!

Desde ese inoportuno incidente con Mugen y una Allen rebanado, Komui les había puesto misiones continuas a todos, para evitar que Allen perdiera la vida claro.

Desde entonces, todos habían estado muy ocupados (sobre todo las exorcistas nuevas), y bueno no se habían visto en cómo tres semanas, Lavi cansado le dijo a Komui que les diera mínimo dos días de descanso, el cual acepto. (Martillo arriba de su cabeza amenazando con caer y matarlo)

Rou y Allen venían hablando mientras, entraban a la cafetería. Donde se encontraron con Lavi, Kanda, Krory y Lenalee.

Agarraron los platos llenos de comida que era indispensable para ellos y se sentaron junto con los antes nombrados.

Allen: Buenos días Lenalee, Krory, Lavi, Bakanda…- Disculpen mis modales los presento Mugen cuello, cuello Mugen conózcanse.

Lenalee: Kanda- kun…- dijo nerviosa intentando bajar a Mugen del cuello de Allen.

Lavi: ¡Yu! Últimamente se te ve de mal humor ¡no me digas que mi hermana rompió contigo! Pobrecillo, Christine tiende a ser muy cruel cuando quier- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que, el deseo de Lenalee se cumplió, Mugen ya no estaba en el cuello de Allen sino en el de Lavi.

Kanda: di una palabra más te reto…- dijo con vos de ultratumba, la cual hizo temblar a toda la cafetería.

Krory: ¡Ah! Es cierto… ¿Dónde están Christine y Zoé? Hace rato que no se las ve…

Por arte de magia justo en ese momento entran Christine y Zoé a la cafetería, estaba vendada Christine en la frente, brazo izquierdo y no se veía más por la ropa, Zoé estaba vendada en la frente y el ojo derecho, la pierna izquierda y la mano, también no se veía más por culpa de la ropa.

Claro no piensen que ellas eran las únicas heridas, Rou tenía una venda en la frente, en las manos, etc. Allen nada mas el cuello y su ojo izquierdo, Lavi frente y brazo derecho, Lenalee sus piernas, Krory en su cabeza y Kanda estaba en perfecto estado. (Mago XD)

Lavi les hizo unas señas, para que se fueran a sentar con ellos después que agarraron sus respectivas bandejas. (Christine tenía un plato con Tempura (1) y otro con Hoso Maki Sushi (2) y un vaso con Pepsi (si, llego hasta para los exorcistas XD). Y Zoé tenía un plato con unos cuantos Onigiris (3), otro con Quenelle (4) y un vaso con jugo.

Lavi: ¡Hace rato que no nos veíamos! ¿Verdad?- dijo emocionado

Krory: Si, es verdad…

Rou: Culpa de Komui…- dijo comiendo con una venita salida en su sien.

Lavi: Nee Imoto (5) ¿Cuándo es tú próxima misión?- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Christine: En un rato… Usagi- Baka (6)…- dijo de lo más tranquila comiendo un rollito de Sushi.

Lavi: ¡Hey que forma de llamar a tú hermano!- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

Christine: Tú empezaste… Onshirazu no orokana Usagi (7)…

Y así los dos mellizos siguieron maldiciéndose múltiplemente, todo veían la supuesta "pelea verbal" sin entender absolutamente nada. Casi nadie sabía Japonés solo Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, suponemos que Komui y todos los del departamento científico y Christine obviamente.

Todos voltean a ver a Kanda para ver su reacción ante lo que estaban diciendo (considerando que es el único presente además de los dos pelirrojos que sabe Japonés), la cual no fue la más esperada… estaba tapándose la boca, evitando estallar en risa, también estaba agarrándose del estomago. La reacción colectiva de esto: WTF?

Christine: Orokana Baka wa, ninjin onshirazu no rokudenashi no kuso Baka o tabe ni iku! (8)- grito colérica hacia Lavi, haciendo que Kanda estallara de risa.

Después de la cómica discusión…

Resultado muy obvio, un Lavi haciéndose el ofendido y una Christine maldiciéndose por haber nacido y tener que soportar a su hermano, y un Kanda necesitando pulmones nuevos. (Había reído tanto que, de seguro escupió a los pobres en el proceso)

Lenalee: Bueno, que suerte que terminaron esa discusión, pero… Christi- Chan ¿Cómo es eso que en un rato vas a una misión? Tienes muchas heridas, deberías descansar- antes las preocupadas palabras de su amiga, Christine sonrió.

Christine: No te preocupes, estas heridas no son nada, además es una misión sin importancia realmente, es nada mas ir y verificar…- dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita- *_Que suerte, nadie lo noto… jejeje parece que me divertiré un rato mas*_

Zoé: además… va conmigo ¡No se preocupen!…- dijo muy sonriente- *_dios debería ser actriz_*- pensaba divertida la peliverde

Rou: ¿Christine, Zoé realmente se sienten bien?- dijo con una ceja alzada

Zoé: Hai ¿Por qué lo preguntas Rou- chan?- dijo extrañada

Rou: No, por nada…-

Christine: *_No creí que Rou se diera cuenta tan rápido, debemos tener más cuidado*_- bueno, ya es hora, vámonos Zoé…- dijo seria

Zoé: ¡hai!- *_Que buena es sacándonos de situaciones… debemos tener mucho cuidado… Rou se dio cuenta my rápido, claro después de todo nos conoce hace bastante… pero no deberíamos confiarnos tanto como lo hicimos, seguro que hacemos un movimiento en falso y nos descubre*_

Se retiran de la cafetería (mientras pasaba toda esta conversación estaban comiendo y ya habían terminado)

Rou: …

Allen: Rou- san ¿ocurre algo?- dijo preocupado, desde que la chica había llegado, ellos se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, ya que tenían los mismos gustos, además de sus insaciables hambres, la inocencias paracito, entienden a lo que me refiero *_Parece que no solo yo lo eh notado, me pregunto si Bakanda también se dio cuenta… bueno no importa, por ahora*_

Rou: Nada… Allen- san… ¿tú también lo notaste verdad?- dijo mientras miraba al albino

Allen: hai… debe ser porque están agotadas… nada mas… cambiando de tema ¿vamos a comer un helado?- dijo intentando animar a la peliblanco _*Por favor, tal vez a si yo tenga una oportunidad*_

Rou: S- Si vamos…

Después de pedírselos a Jerry (realmente no sé cómo se llama me olvide XD pero creo que es así. Si alguien lo sabe por favor dígalo, escríbalo mejor dicho XD)

Rou: A- Allen- san… ¿Porqué eres tan amable?- dijo con un leve rubor _*A lo mejor… quiere que lo ayude con Lenalee, se nota que ella esta enamorada de él, seguro que le corresponde*- _pensaba triste la peliblanco- _* y… ¿Porqué me pongo triste? Si ellos se corresponden debería alegrarme… después de todo Allen es mi mejor amigo en el cuartel, claro después de Christine y Rou… pero ¿Porqué siento esta presión en el pecho cuando pienso que serian una excelente pareja?*_

Allen: Porqué me caes muy bien Rou- san… además… - _*no, esperare el momento indicado*_- tenemos los mismos gustos así que es fácil llevarnos bien…- dijo con una sonrisa

Una sonrisa… falsa… Rou sabía bastante bien de ellas… no dejaría esto por alto

Rou: Allen- san, disculpa mis modales pero...quita esa horrenda sonrisa de tú rostro- Allen la miro incrédulo, nadie, ni siquiera Lenalee cuando le grito que los del cuartel eran su familia y sus amigo se dio cuenta de su sonrisa

Allen: ¿Cómo… - no pudo continuar la frase por la mirada de la contraria, una sin vida alguna, esa mirada lo lleno de terror, el cual no demostró, no sabía que podía haber sufrido su amiga para poner semejante mirada y mantenerla fija.

Rou: No me gusta que mis amigos pongan ese tipo de sonrisa… si sientes alegría sonríe de verdad, si sientes tristeza no sonrías, los sentimientos no hay que ocultarlos…- dijo aun con la mirada… después de estar en un trance donde ambos se miraban fijamente, Rou cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con su mirada de siempre.

Rou: Tengo que ir a acomodar unos papeles que Komui me dio, nos vemos luego Allen- san- la chica empezó a caminar dejando a un aturdido Allen atrás. Cuando estaba a unos pasillos de su habitación, los cuales eran muy poco (nada, absolutamente nada XD todos le tenían miedo a Kanda) concurridos, un brazo la detuvo.

Giro su rostro para ver quién era el que la detenía, encontrando el de un Allen con una mirada muy firme, poco común en el. Ya que la mirada que lo caracterizaba tanto a él como a ella misma, era que compartían esa mirada tan amable.

Allen: Rou- san, no tienes derecho a decirme eso, cuando tú haces lo mismo- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la chica, que ahora se encontraba sonrojada.

Rou: je… no creí que nadie se diera cuenta…- dijo bajando la mirada

Allen: ¿Porqué? Lo mío es entendible… ¿Pero tú? ¿Qué te ocurrió para que pudieras poner una mirada así?- dijo sin despegar su mirada de ella, la cual irradiaba un brillo de entusiasmo… el cual debería haber dejado guardado…

Rou: ¿Sabes? Después de pasar tantas cosas como las que eh vivido, uno ya deja de saber esa respuesta…- dijo mientras una sonrisa lastimera y llena de nostalgia se colaba en su rostro

Allen: Rou- san… si deseas a alguien que te escuche, a mi me interesaría mucho saber tú historia…- pronuncio soltándola del brazo, y dedicándole una sonrisa, una sincera.

Rou: ¿Por qué?- dijo frunciendo su ceño, buscando en rostro del otro una muestra de lo que estaba diciendo, solo lo decía para conseguir algo para su propio beneficio… como todos en su vida.

Pero no fue así.

:-._.-Con Christine y Zoé (Si, me encaaaaanta arruinar momentos XD)-._.-:

Se encontraban en un bosque no muy alejado del cuartel general, pero que seguro los golems no podrían llegar, porque estaba muy inestable.

Zoé: un lugar inestable… - dijo observando detenidamente el lugar con cara seria, muy pocas veces vista en ella- perfecto…- dijo sonriendo

Christine: Como solo somos dos no abra problema… -dijo seria sentándose en una roca muy grande, que estaba atrás de ella.

Zoé: ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo mirándola divertida, pero con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Christine: Nadie se ah dado cuenta, además de Rou y Allen…- dijo seria cerrando los ojos

Zoé: ¿Walker también?- dijo seria con la boca entreabierta esperando una respuesta

Christine: Hai… él y Rou son muy unidos, además de similares en múltiples cosas… seguro que se dieron cuenta- dijo sin cambiar su postura en lo más mínimo

Zoé: ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que nos descubran?- dijo divertida

Christine: Seguro que en la próxima misión con Cross se dan cuenta o nos descubren…- dijo divertida

Zoé: hay que aprovechar entonces…

Christine: bueno volvamos… ya tardamos mucho si solo íbamos a "verificar"

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el cuartel de nuevo…

:-._.-: Con Rou y Allen:-._.-:

Estaban en la habitación de Rou, ambos sentados en unas sillas.

Rou: ¿Y ahora que me dices?

Allen: Rou- san… tú…- Allen estaba atónito ante lo escuchado ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo la vida podía ser así con una persona? ¿¡Porque! Rou era una excelente persona, no se merecía lo que tuvo como vida.

***Flash Back***

- ¿Por que te interesa mi historia?- pregunto desconfiada la peliblanco

- Eres mi amiga, una de las mejores que eh tenido, ¿Por qué no me debería interesar?

- Hm… ¿Juras no decírselo a nadie?- dijo dudosa

- Lo juro- contesto firme el albino opuesto

- bien, vamos a mi habitación no quiero que chismosos escuchen…

- Esta bien…

*Entran*

Se sientan en unas sillas portátiles que Rou saca de su armario (para casos como estos)

- Bueno primero que nada… no se quienes son mis padres, estuve en adopción desde que tuve dos años, según los del orfanato, pero nadie me adoptaba, por mi brazo deforme- Allen escuchaba atentamente como su amiga le contaba su pasado, el cual era muy similar al suyo- estuve toda mi vida con padres suplentes que ni me daban el menor cuidado, no se preocupaban por mi ni nada, solo lo hacían para conseguir el dinero que les otorgaba el orfanato diariamente… Cuando cumplí diez años me escape del orfanato, y me metí disfrazada de hombre a una escuela solo para varones, ya que en las otras escuelas me molestaban por mi mano. Hay conocí a mi maestro, el mariscal Klot, fue como el padre que nunca tuve, aunque era un pervertido, alcohólico, mujeriego, descuidado, etc. Sabes a lo que me refiero… después de pasar unos meses con el nos topamos con Christine y Zoé… luego de eso estuvimos juntos hasta el día que el maestro murió… y ahora estoy aquí- dijo cabizbaja con vos triste

Allen la rodeo con sus brazos, dándole una sensación reconfortante.

*** Fin Flash Back***

Allen: *No dejare que nada la vuelva a lastimar de esa manera… porque ella… porque… me gusta*- Rou- chan- la nombrado giro su vista para verlo de frente- quería decirte que me…

_Continuara…_

Reitero ¡Amo arruinar momentos! Además de eso una amiga hizo el personaje de Rou y bueno… me mata XD por haberlo cortado acá ¡así que dejen reviews para demostrarle a mi amiga (guadi) que el fic está bueno y necesita continuación (además para salvar mi vida T^T)

¡A si!

Las aclaraciones:

(1): Rebozado de verduras y marisco

(2): Pequeños rollitos de sushi

(3):El onigiri (también llamado omusubi) consiste en una bola de arroz gohan, normalmente de forma circular o triangular, que puede tener relleno o estar mezclada con el mismo, y generalmente envuelta en un alga nori. Es una comida típica de Japón, en donde se la suele llevar en picnics o como almuerzo a cualquier lado debido a su practicidad como comida portátil.

(4): Se trata de una pasta de sémola de trigo que se mezcla con harina, huevos y leche para acompañarla finalmente con alguna carne de ave, ternera o pescado. Cuando ya tienen forma, se fríen y sirven con salsa de tomate, bechamel o cangrejos.

(5): Imoto= hermana menor, Lavi sabe muchos idiomas

(6): Usagi- Baka= Conejo idiota

(7): Onshirazu no orokana Usagi = Conejo estúpido malagradecido

(8): Orokana baka wa, ninjin onshirazu no rokudenashi no kuso baka o tabe ni iku!= Estupido idiota malagradecido ve a comer zanahorias maldito canalla idiota!


	8. Descubrimiento inesperado

Hello! Bueno primero que nada tengo que decir algo sumamente vergonzoso… este fic… la idea ya la tenía, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que el texto tuviera sentido y ¿saben que? Lo más bizarro del mundo me dio la idea… una galletita, una galletita Toddy ¿me la pueden creer?

Agradecimiento: A la empresa Toddy y a **Jackythehedgehog**, por proporcionarme las Toddy. (Yo se las robe XD)

A continuación el fic dedicado a las Toddy´s y a **Jackythehedgehog**…

Ni los personajes (excepto los OC) ni el anime son míos, son de su respectivo autor. Esto es solo un fanfic.

Dentro de esa semana había ocurrido de todo, Rou y Allen habían entablado una relación, el general Cross había llegado al cuartel, y cuando se entero de la relación de su estudiante con la de su hermano (él consideraba a Rou una hija, en serio aunque fuera difícil de creerlo) y había perseguido a Allen por todo el cuartel con un martillo en mano (no me pude resistir XD), para desgracia de todos Kanda y Christine habían roto su relación por razones desconocidas, ya que Kanda estaba muy irritable y no se atrevían a preguntar (Allen no se atrevía a llamarlo por el apodo que le había auto puesto el mismo, y Lavi tampoco se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre de pila). Y para colmo de todo eso, todos se habían dado cuenta de la actitud mucho más reservada de Christine (la cual asociaban por el rompimiento con el espadachín) y la actitud más molesta de Zoé (la cual pensaban, que era para intentar animar a Christine, ya que era con la que mas dialogo tenia), ¿Qué quiero decir con "molesta"? ahora era mucho mas imperativa, en los momentos que debía ser seria no dejaba su actitud.

Ahora tenían una misión con el general Cross, que consistía en ir a un pueblo, en las afueras de Londres (Inglaterra, por si no lo sabían XD), y verificar si había actividad del conde en esa sección, ya que se sospechaba que era el lugar donde estaba asentada la nueva arca de los Noah´s.

Ya estaban en camino, pero ya que como tenían que ir muchos (Komui, Marie, Bookman, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Tiedoll, Klaud, Sokaro, Cross, Christine, Zoé y Rou) (no sé si me falto alguien) usaban un tren privado. (Los tipos son multimillonarios XD)

Bookman: Así que las afueras de Londres eh…- dijo pensativo

Marie: Escucho múltiples explosiones viniendo de esa dirección- dijo para luego señalar el pueblo por el que estaban pasando.

Allen: ¡Pues vamos!- dijo emocionado, para luego salir por la ventana seguido de todos

Había una cantidad enorme de akumas, eran alrededor de 1.000. Todos se pusieron en posición de combate.

Rou: ¡Christine! ¿Cuánto?- dijo sin mirar a su compañera

Christine: 7 millas- dijo para luego destruir unos akumas que tenía enfrente.

Rou: ¡Todos tápense con algo!- Rou se comenzó a apretar el brazo derecho, con el izquierdo que tenía activado. Su brazo tomo la misma forma que el otro, nada mas que era un cañón gigante (mas que el de Allen) y disparo.

Después de hacer eso, todo se ilumino de la luz que emitió, cuando termino el ataque ya no había ningún akuma, pero Rou se estaba teniendo el brazo derecho con el izquierdo ya des transformado adolorida, ya que tenía ese brazo con múltiples quemaduras.

Sokaro: ¿¡Como hiciste eso niñaa!- decía muy impresionado el general

Cross: Sokaro ella es una de las discípulas de mi hermano, no sería raro que pueda hacer milagros después de tratar con el...- dijo subiendo los hombros en señal de poca importancia.

Gotaso anime de parte de todos.

- Buenas noches exorcistas…- dijo una vos delante de ellos, todos voltean para encontrarse con Lulú Bell, Tyki, Sheryl, Road, Wisely y Jasdevi.

Klaud: ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí Noah's?- dijo fríamente, como siempre

Road: ¡Hola Allen!- dijo feliz saludando a antes mencionado

Allen: Hola Road…- dijo saludándola muy quedadamente

Sheryl: Bueno, Road, hija no hemos venido a jugar, recuérdalo…- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su muy amada hijita

Road: ¡Si ya se! Hemos venido a recoger a Kimi y a Shiori ¿Verdad?

Sheryl: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Muy bien Road!- dijo mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su hija, tornándola azul

Gotaso anime de parte de los exorcistas

Tyki: Okey suéltala, sino la vas a mandar al otro mundo hermano…- dijo con una media sonrisa

Allen: Cambiando de tema ¿recoger a quien?- hablo el albino serio

Tyki: Kimi y Shiori, mis hermanas menores, el General Cross las conoce, sino me crees pregúntale chico…- dijo sin mirar a Allen, estaba muy ocupado evitando la muerte de Road.

Cross: pero si ellas…- dijo en shock, dejando a todos los exorcistas pasmados por su expresión

Wisely: Si, ya sabemos, murieron junto con el catorceavo, pero volvieron a nacer…- dijo mirándolo desinteresado

Tyki: Lo único que me sorprende es que fueran ellas dos, yo pensé que iba a ser Rou, ya que es la hija del catorceavo, pero ellas también son extremadamente fuertes- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro

Rou: ¿Qué…- dijo en shock, y como no estarlo ella odiaba con toda su alma a los Noah, ¿y ahora le venían a decir que era hija de uno? Tenía que ser un chiste de mal gusto

Wisely: ¿Qué no lo sabías?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿de dónde pensabas que venía tu deteriorador de inocencia?

Rou: yo…

Tiedoll: no te preocupes Rou, igual eso no es nada, no eres un Noah, aunque tienes algún que otro poder no lo eres- dijo viéndola

Lulú Bell: se nos hace tarde

Tyki: Bueno, Shiori, Kimi vamos- dijo mirando al grupo de exorcistas- quise decir Christine y Zoé

Cross: así que eran ustedes- dijo apuntando a Christine y a Zoé con su pistola

"Zoé" se empezó a reír de un modo aterrador, mientras que Christine permanecía seria

Cross disparo, pero ellas ya no estaban ahí. Miro hacia arriba divisando dos figuras, empezó a disparar. Todos estaban en Shock, no entendían nada.

Los cabellos pelirrojos se convertían en negros y se hacían cada vez más largos, mientras que el cuerpo se transformaba en el de una mujer de aproximadamente 22, se volvía más pálida y sus ojos se volvían dorados, los estigmas se hicieron presentes, al igual que la piel gris, y su ropa se transformo en un kimono azul oscuro con partes blancas y unos zapatos blancos lisos, mientras que abajo del ojo izquierdo le apareció una marquita que precia el sonido sol. (La letra musical)

En cambio Zoé, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, su cuerpo se transformo en el de una chica de 14, su ropa cambio a ser unas calzas a líneas horizontales, blancas y negras, una minifalda violeta, una chomba blanca, con arriba una remara azul oscuro de manga larga con escote en V, unos zapatos negros y unos guantes blancos sin dedos muy largos (sobre pasaban los codos).

Luego de esquivar muchas balas de Cross en el aire, descendieron al lado de los Noah's.

- ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo la mayor fríamente (pero con buena intención)

Tyki: bien Kimi, es una alegría verlas, ¿y tú Shiori, como estas?- dijo contento

Shiori: ¡Bien! Me alegra verlos pero tengo habré…- dijo con un aura azul alrededor de ellas

Sheryl: ¡pues vamos a comer!

Rou: ¡Un momento!- dijo colérica, ya había terminado de asimilar todo, ella había vivido toda su vida con padres sustitutos ¿Por qué su padre real debía importarle ahora?- ¡sepárense de Christine y Zoé! Ellas no tienen nada que ver

Kimi: ¿Por qué?- dijo con simpleza

Rou: ¡Porque ellas son mi familia!

Shiori: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo infantilmente

Rou: no dejare que se lleven a nadie de mi familia- dijo desafiante

Kimi: ¿Por qué? Si tú piensas que la familia no importa

Rou: ¡eso no es ci-

Kimi: Si lo es, lo pensaste

Rou: ¿Cómo- dijo extrañada

Cross: puede leer pensamientos, siempre y cuando tengan emociones taciturnas…- dijo serio

Rou: ¿Porqu-

Kimi: soy la Noah del dolor después de todo- dijo con una expresión que decía "obvio"

Cross: Y Shiori la de la alegría- dijo con el mismo tono que antes

Shiori: exacto- dijo sonriendo

Lavi: por eso estaban tan raras últimamente, su parte Noah había despertado- dedujo tajante

Shiori: En realidad, debimos haber despertado hace dos años, pero Christine y Zoé se resistían mucho- dijo desinteresadamente

Marie: ¿es posible?- estaban él, y todos los presentes muy impresionados por o recién descubierto.

Kimi: tenían mucha fuerza de voluntad… -dijo como si nada pasara

De pronto la puerta de Road se abre atrás de ellos

Road: ¡nos veremos luego Allen! Y jugaremos- dijo entrando por la puerta, seguida de todos los Noah.

Klaud: Bueno, tenemos que ir a reportar a la orden…- dijo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

Sokaro: Si, no hay duda de que el conde se esconde aquí- dijo poniendo sus manos atrás de su nuca

Cross: volvamos…- dijo serio.

Nadie estaba en condiciones de hablar, cada unos tenía sus dudas, sus pensamientos y sus lamentos. ¿Cómo lidiaría la orden con dos perdidas tan grandes? (no es que fueran gigantescas, pero los exorcistas son muy escasos, por eso).

En la oficina de Komui, al cabo de media hora.

- ¿¡C OMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Komui fuera de sus casillas.

Allen: Komui- san por favor…- dijo mientras una mirada triste adornaba su cara- fue un golpe duro para todos, no haga tanto escándalo

Cross: primera vez que dices algo inteligente aprendiz idiota- dijo con una mirada que congelaría el infierno con tan solo verlo en foto.

Allen: Allen mi nombre es Allen- dijo con un aura negra mirando a su maestro

Cross: ¿Y?- dijo molesto

Allen: llámeme por mi nombre- dijo en el mismo tono

Cross: ¿Por qué?

Allen: ¡Porque es mi nombre!

Cross: ¿Y? ya me acostumbre a decirte lo que eres, no voy a cambiar

Un aura azul rodeo a Allen: *#% &:/- susurraba dedicándolo a su maestro

Komui: Bueno, dejando eso de lado denme un informe completo del tema…- dijo extremadamente serio (O.o)

Lenalee: Hermano, Christine y Zoé eran Noah's creo que eso es todo…- dijo amargamente, Komui se paro y la abrazo protectoramente

Komui: Es un duro golpe para todos, no te contengas Lenalee…- le susurro al oído, odiaba que su hermana se contuviera, él quería que Lenalee fuera feliz, y eso no se logra conteniéndose a uno mismo, eso lo empeora.

Lenalee no aguanto más, lloro, dejo fluir todos los sentimientos que había guardado al ver como sus dos amigas (casi hermanas) se iban con los Noah.

Al ver a Lenalee todos se sintieron identificados, pero por su, obviamente gran, orgullo no lo demostraban de la misma forma.

_Continuara…_

Este es pequeño, ya que no tuve tiempo de subir mas (guadi me amenazo)

Así que el próximo será más largo

¡Reviews y hago el próximo!


	9. La tercera es la vencida

El personaje de Rou le pertenece a **magu walker, **y esta manga no me pertenece, es de katsura hoshino.

El fic…

Estaba posada en el marco de una ventana ovalada, recargando todo su peso en ella. Tenía la mirada perdida entre las hojas de los arboles, queriendo perderse entre ellas y poder descansar en paz. Obviamente su deseo no se cumpliría, porque su hermana estaba entrando a la habitación como siempre, casi tirando la puerta abajo del golpe que le daba.

- Que te abra hecho la puerta que siempre le haces lo mismo…- dijo en tono cansado, era un susurro pero aun así su hermanita logro oírlo

- ¡No seas aguafiestas!- le saca la lengua- sabes algo, esta niña es muy insolente, no me deja usar sus poderes ¿Cómo hiciste para dominar a la tuya? Parecía muy fuerte…

- Simple, la sumí en un trance ¿Qué mas iba a hacer?- pronuncio en tono de "es lo más obvio"

- Ah, pero con la mía no resulta… Bueno me quedare sin sus poderes, los míos son mucho más fuertes, pero igual me hubiera gustado tener más…- dijo mientras posaba sus brazos atrás de su nuca- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada, descansando…

- ¡Porque siempre eres así!- dijo molesta, se nota que esta niña es bipolar- ¡Vamos diviértete! ¡Los exorcistas no se quedaran sentados sin hacer nada! Seguramente ya están por enviar a algunos para separarlas de nosotras y matarnos

- Es por eso exactamente que descanso- dijo frunciendo su ceño- son fuertes, en la anterior arca mataron a algunos de nuestros hermanos, eran uno contra uno, o sea que son muy fuerte, en tú caso deberías ir a entrenar- dijo mirando a Shiori

- Pero-

- Pero nada, sabes que mi cuerpo es débil y que tengo que evitar hacer esfuerzos, a menos que sea para la batalla y lo sabes.

- Si, pero aun así me molesta…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- que jamás podamos salir, ni hacer cosas juntas, después de todo eres mi hermana…- tenía tristeza en su vos, y su cabeza estaba baja, Kimi se paro despacio y la abrazo.

- Escucha sabes muy bien que no puedo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Si quieres podemos ir a un pueblo a comer algo- al terminar de decir eso una deslumbrante sonrisa adorno la cara de su hermanita, lo que le hiso sonreír de lado.

- ¡Gracias!- grito abrazando frenéticamente a su hermana.

- Ya ya, no es para tanto…

- ¡Si lo es! Tú jamás puedes salir del arca, nunca fuimos untas a ningún lugar…- estaba muy feliz, ahora si podía decirse que eran hermanas, ya que no hacían nada juntas era raro que lo fueran.

*Ya en el pueblo…*

Kimi tenía el cuerpo de Christine el cual, ahora tenía 22. El cabello largo que sobrepasaba la cintura, algunos mechones le cubrían la cara, una remera manga larga negra, una bufanda verde, los auriculares turquesa, un tapado blanco sin abrochar, unas calzas negras y unos zapatos blancos. Además de unos guantes negros largos que se perdían en su tapado. (Todo esto sin perder las características de Christine, como el color de sus ojos y el de su cabello, lo mismo con Shiori)

Shiori en cambio, tenía el cuerpo de Zoé, el que tenía 16. El cabello también más largo, pero atado en una coleta al costado derecho y un flequillo de costado en punta, opuesto a la coleta. Vestido azul oscuro corto, simple con escote no muy pronunciado en V, con algunos detalles en blanco, medias largas blancas y zapatos negros.

Ambas iban comiendo un helado cada una tranquilamente, claro pero estaban muy consientes de todas las miradas poco decentes que les mandaban muchos hombres, había que admitirlo tenían buenos cuerpos, pero no para que en cada esquina se les quedaran viendo como unos estúpidos.

- Están muy buenos- decía Shiori con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿De que lo pediste Onee- sama?

- De limón, ¿y tú?

- Menta Granizada- le dedico una sonrisa aun más grande, todos los hombres de la zona: *****TTTTTTTTTT*****

- Shiori- la llamo en susurro- será mejor ir a un lugar menos poblado, estamos llamando demasiado la atención…

- Por aquí hay un parque, nunca hay nadie ¿Está bien si vamos allá?- le respondió de igual modo

-hai…

*Ya en el parque*

- Jeje- se escuchaba la suave risa de Kimi, pero a la vez un poco apagada, lo que extraño a Shiori- ahora no puedes reclamarme nada…

- jeje tienes razón jejeje- ambas empezaron a reír, después de terminar de comer los helados se dirigieron al mini bosque que había dentro del parque (¿¡Por que no puedo conocer ninguno?)

Iban charlando animadamente, cosa rara en Kimi, ya que era muy, MUY callada. De pronto algo/alguien golpea a Shiori, estrellándola contra un árbol cercano, esto ocurrió ante la atenta mirada de Kimi, la cual se volvió de odio al ver quien había sido.

- Nos volvemos a ver… exorcista…- el odio estaba impregnado en cada palabra que salía de su boca, mirando a la persona culpable de la herida de su hermanita.

*Horas atrás en la orden*

En la sala de juntas…

- La exorcista Rou Klot será enviada a probar la fuerza de las Noah´s, que yo sepa ellas no son comunes, no tenemos ningún registro de ellas y eso podría ser problema, además estuvieron un plazo exacto de dos semanas dentro de la orden, podrían tener mucha información de nosotros, y eso sería un gran peligro ¿No supervisor Komui Lee?- decía Leverrier con Link al lado de él.

- Hai…- estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, no sabía que decir, pero era cierto lo que decía Leverrier, necesitábamos información de las dos Noah´s, pero… ¿Rou estaría bien? Y así siguió a la mar en sus pensamientos, mientras tanto los otros supervisores no se quedaban atrás

- ¿Por qué envía específicamente a Rou Klot?- pregunta con su semblante siempre serio la supervisora de la rama de Norteamérica.

- Porque… ella es la hija del 14º, y ellas dos son las dos partes faltantes de el, y me pregunto ¿Qué será más poderoso? ¿Su propia hija o él?- respondió con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro

Todos en la sala entraron en shock al escuchar eso, Rou, la cual estaba presente, ni se inmuto, sabía perfectamente lo que Leverrier planeaba desde un principio, aunque… era muy estúpido, ella era la hija de un Noah, no un Noah, solo tenía poderes secundarios, como mucho alguna habilidad de su padre, pero ¿Qué ella se enfrentara a dos Noah´s? _"Leverrier era un ser despreciable, sin ninguna consideración, un hombre al que solo le interesa su religión, el dinero y los títulos."_ Esas habían sido las palabras exactas con las que Komui y Lenalee lo habían descrito, su novio también, técnicamente todos se lo habían descrito de maneras similares pero ¿Enviarla a ella contra dos Noah´s que poseían los cuerpos de sus dos mejores amigas? Leverrier la odiaba, eso lo tenía perfectamente claro.

- ¿Qué dice Rou? ¿Acepta?- pregunto Leverrier mirando el rostro totalmente frio de Rou

- Je- rio- ¿Cómo negarme?- dijo frunciendo el seño- después de todo de una manera u otra nos tendríamos que enfrentar- _*Si, claro. Solo hago esto para evitar que culpen a Allen. Porque si me negara, me acusarían de traidora y culparían a Allen, ya que él es el actual poseedor de la voluntad de mi padre… malditos insectos insensatos*_

- pues ya está decidido, esta reunión se da por terminada- exclamo Leverrier

*Actualmente en el parque*

- _*Solo lo hago por Allen, el… es el único, el único que me ah aceptado en mi vida como mas que solo amigos… esto… esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el ser que amo*_- pensaba con tristeza Rou

Shiori estaba tosiendo un poco, mientras Kimi la ayudaba a levantarse

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Rou?- El tono de Kimi era muy tranquilo, demasiado algo en todo eso no iba bien, es como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar.

- Vine a recuperar a mis compañeras- le respondió Rou molesta- ¿Acaso no sintieron mi presencia?- dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante por uno divertido- No entiendo porque todos les temen, no son para nada fuertes…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que?- respondió extrañada a Shiori

- Tú las odiabas al principio ¿No? ¿Porque de pronto te preocupas por tenerlas como amigas o compañeras? Al principio ni podías tenerlas cerca- decía en el mismo tono Kimi, okey ese tono empezaba a asustar a Rou…

- _*¿Cómo supo eso?*-_ ¡eso no te importa!- grito mientras activaba su inocencia y comenzaba a pelear contra las dos Noah´s.

- ¿Sabes?- decía Shiori esquivando uno de los ataques de Rou- llegas tarde- hizo una pausa- están muertas- dijo divertida

- _*es obvio que no, si no ellas estarían muertas*_- No les creo nada, no podrían con ellas son muy fuertes comparándolas con ustedes- decía Rou entre los ataques que les mandaba

- ¿Eso crees?- dijo Kimi divertida, asustando tanto a Shiori como a Rou- danos tus mejores golpes- decía con una sonrisa sínica

Y así empezó la batalla, si es que se podía llamar batalla a eso, Rou atacaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras las pelinegras esquivaban todo con suma facilidad, asiendo que Rou empezara a agotarse.

Siguieron así, hasta que Rou callo de rodillas ante ellas, con la respiración agitada, y algunas gotas de sudor sobre su frente.

- _*Legue a mi limite… lo lamento… a todos*_- pensaba Rou mientras algunos mechones de cabello ocultaban su rostro.

Kimi se puso frente a Rou, para luego ponerse de puntillas, quedando a la misma altura que la albina.

- Mírame exorcista, no pudiste acertar un golpe- decía seria Kimi

Rou levanto la cabeza, se quedo viendo en los profundos ojos de la Noah, perdiéndose en ellos. Perdiéndose.

- Así que… Tengo una nueva marioneta- decía Kimi mientras los ojos de Rou se tornaban dorados y afilados como los de un felino.

- Vámonos Onee- sama- dijo desapareciendo, Kimi luego de unos minutos copio la acción de su hermana y se llevo a Rou junto con ella.

Las conversaciones, la batalla y la hipnotización de Rou fueron filmadas por el golem de esta. El cual siguió la ultima orden de su ex dueña _"Si me capturan, muero o me pasa cualquier cosa, llévale la grabación a Komui- san"_

Horas después en la Orden…

Estaba toda la orden reunida en un salón, mientras Komui daba la devastadora noticia… horas atrás se la había dado a los más cercanos a ella, los cuales no reaccionaron muy bien que digamos… pero ese no era el tema… la mayoría estaba muy triste, las tres exorcistas, cada una con sus meritos, había logrado ganarse la confianza y cariño de todos… esto era un gran golpe para todos… más que nadie para Allen…

En la habitación del antes mencionado…

El albino estaba acostado en su cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las suaves frazadas… se escuchaban los sollozos de este, al igual que algunos murmuros…

- ¿Por qué Rou?- decía entre lágrimas- ¿Por que tenía que pasar esto?

Siguió sollozando hasta que se durmió, cuando despertó el brillo en sus ojos estaba apagado y se lo notaba mas frio que de costumbre.

Pero como todos sabemos "la tercera es la vencida"

_Continuara…_

¿Qué ocurrirá con Allen?

¿Cómo reaccionara Marian al saberlo?

¿Por qué nada más en este fic hago estas preguntas?

Pues ¡Ni idea!


	10. Mision

Bueno, en este fic tengo que aclarar algo muy importante. Guadi, me has estado diciendo que suba los fics rápido ¿no? Pues piensa en esto: yo llego a mí casa tipo seis y media, hasta las siete me quedo escuchando música (MP3). Tipo siete y media entro a la compu. Ocho hablo por teléfono. Tipo nueve empiezo a escribir. A las diez como y finalmente a las once (o sea hasta que mi papá me corre de la computadora) sigo escribiendo. ¿Ahora entiendes porque me demoro en subirlos? Bueno, dejando ese tema de lado.

El fic…

Ya habían pasado unos (digamos 3) meses desde que los sucesos tan desastrosos para la orden habían ocurrido. Por ahora todo estaba tranquilo.

En la arca…

- Tykiiii!~~- decía cierta peli azul colgándose del brazo de su primo

- ¿Qué ocurre Road?- el cansancio se notaba en la vos del Noah del Deseo, al igual que unas ojeras muy (MUY) grandes debajo de sus ojos.

- Vamooos~~~- tironeaba de su brazo mientras le rogaba- Déjame ir a verlaaas~~- seguía canturriando la Noah de los sueños

- No, el conde, Lulú Bell, Jasdero, Devito, yo, y casi todos los demás del clan te hemos dicho que NO- le reprochaba con tono demasiado cansado el pobre duque

- ¿Sabes que no voy ah dejar de insistir verdad? Ji ji jiji- se burlaba Road

- Si, lo sé, has estado insistiéndome desde ya cuatro días sin dejarme dormir, ya sé que no vas a parar- y de ahí las hojearas y el cansancio

- ¡Entonces déjame ir a verlas!- gritaba una y otra y otra vez…

- Escucha, si te dejo ir… ¿Le cambiarias el vestido que le pusiste a la exorcista?

- Road bufo- ¿Por quee? Si a ella le queda muy bien…

- Si, pero demasiado, se le ve demasiado…- decía con un leve rubor

- ji jiji ji- le mira con cara diabólica- Tyki pervertido

- ¿¡EH? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué te fijas en cosas como esa? Tyki pervertido Tyki pervertido…

- Eh, así que Tyki-pon es un pervertido- dijo el conde apareciendo atrás de Tyki

Pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Road.

- Ve, solo déjame en paz- al decir esto Road salió literalmente volando hacia donde se encontraban Kimi, Rou y Shiori.

*En esa habitación*

- Mmm, sí que le queda bien el vestido…- pensaba en voz alta Shiori viendo a Rou.

La albina llevaba puesto un vestido corto (solamente la cubría) estilo oriental. Era verde pastel clarito, con detalles verde pasto en algunas partes, le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, y era pegado a su cuerpo (no tenía tiritas ni nada, tenía un cierre en la espalda, pero no se notaba casi nada). Además de eso, Rou seguía teniendo los ojos dorados y ahora llevaba una coleta alta, teniendo todo su cabello, claro menos su flequillo.

La habitación estaba llena de cojines, almohadas, sabanas, y además de todo eso había un gran ventanal, el cual tenía una baranda de madera, en el cual a su vez estaba recargada Kimi.

- ¡Se nota que están cómodas!- dijo Road entrando a la habitación, a la vez que se tiraba al lado de Shiori, claro al ver donde estaba sentada le salió una gotita en la cabeza. Claro ¿Quién no tendría la misma reacción si estuviera rodeada de botes vacio de helado?

- ¿Ahhh? ¿Shio- chan que ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes tanta hambre?

- Hmp

- Nee Ki- chan ¿Qué le ocurre a Shio- chan?- preguntaba Road mientras picaba a Shiori con su dedo

- No logra vencer a la exorcista, comer cosas frías es su sistema de entrenamiento, si sigue comiendo… una de dos, o vence a la exorcista o explota- decía sin girar la cabeza (estaba de espaldas a Shiori y Road, y tenía al lado a Rou sentada)

- Ahhh~~… pero si explota el conde y Tyki se enojaran contigo y conmigo…

- Lo sé…- volteo la cabeza para ver la cara de disgusto de Road al imaginarse como la retarían los dos Noah´s… una sonrisita divertida se coló en su rostro, claro que luego de unos minutos se fue.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto curiosa la peli azul

- ¿Ahora tú me preguntas lo mismo que mi Imoto?

- Si jajajajajajajaja- se carcajeaba la Noah

- Pues estoy viendo los arboles- contesto distraída

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Es aburrido!- hizo un puchero muy tierno, en lo que llegaba Tyki

- Road déjala, sus gustos y los tuyos son distintos- decía esto mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor- pero es cierto ¿Qué te resulta interesante de los arboles hermanita?- pregunto curioso a la vez que prendía un cigarrillo

- Son cosas muy hermosas ¿saben?- dijo Shiori somnolienta

- ¿Hermosas?- pregunto el Noah del deseo- ¿Qué tienen de especiales?

- No es que sean hermosos por ser especiales, todo es hermoso a su manera… pero los arboles son muy puros desde mi punto de vista- contesto Kimi

- ¿Y ahora que tiene que ver lo "puro" con esto?- pregunto Road mareada

- Algo que le da vida a otros árboles, algo que purifica el aire que respiramos, algo que no causa destrucción sino que hace más hermoso al lugar donde esta… eso es lo que opino de los arboles… y por las memorias de la exorcista que tengo de cuerpo… ella opinaba lo mismo

- ¿Puedes leer la memoria de la exorcista pelirroja?- pregunto incrédulo Tyki

- aja

*En el cuartel general*

- ¿Komui- san nos mando a llamar?- pregunto Allen

- Si… Leverrier ah dado la orden, invadiremos la nueva arca, por eso los eh mandado a llamar a todos.- comento serio

- ¿I… invadir?- decía atemorizada la china _*eso significa que Christi- chan Zoé- chan y Rou- chan van ah…*_

- Créeme Lenalee que yo tampoco lo quería, pero a Leverrier no se lo puede desobedecer

- Komui, Eso significa que tendremos que matar a esas tres ¿verdad?- comento con suma frialdad el General Cross

- Exactamente…- el supervisor bajo la cabeza para no ver los rostros que cambiaron a una expresión de terror

- ¿Leverrier nos ah pedido que matemos… ah Christine, Zoé y a… Rou?- Dijo Allen en total shock

- Lo siento… yo también me opuse

- Lo tendremos que hacer entonces- comento Tiedoll triste

Ya en el tren…

- ¿Y como se supone que invadiremos el arca?- pregunto Chaoji temeroso

- Nos infiltraremos en el pueblo, nos ocultaremos y esperaremos al momento indicado para atacar- respondió serio Cross

- Ah, ya veo- Dijo Tiedoll como si no tuviera la más remota idea de lo que tenían que hacer

- Jamás cambiaras- dijo la general Klaud

Cuando llegaron a Londres Cross los detuvo de ir tan rápido a la arca, con la escusa de visitar a una conocida.

- ¿Qué clase de conocida es?- pregunto Allen serio.

- Es una amiga, nada mas baka neshin…- comento en suma tranquilad Cross

- Baka sensei…- susurro Allen

Llegaron a una casa color amarillo suave de dos pisos. Cross toco la puerta dos veces y unos minutos después una mujer de más o menos la misma edad que Cross (n/a: más o menos 30 por ahí) de cabellos cenizos ondulados levemente, tez palida y fina, al igual que su cuerpo, ojos violeta (si, en serio XD) labios rojizos (natural) polera blanca, falda gris y unos zapatos negros.

- ¿Cross?- pregunto la mujer sorprendida al reconocerlo

- ¿Cómo has estado Esmeralda?- pregunto con tono amistoso- Necesito hablar contigo del arca

- Pasen- dijo asiéndose a un lado para que pasaran

Después de sentarse en la amplia sala que tenía la mujer, y comer algunas galletitas que les ofreció Esmeralda.

- ¿Qué quieres saber del arca Cross?- pregunto la mujer con enojo evidente en su vos

- Hey ey no te enojes- decía sonriente- quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes, se que has estado dentro de la antigua y la actual así que dime ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde es la entrada?

- La entrada es en una casa un poco alejada de ese pueblo, es como una mansión al estilo japonesa- respondió seria la mujer a la vez que daba un sorbo del té que tenía en las manos

- ¿Estilo Japonesa? Estamos en Londres linda no en Edo- dijo Cros

- El conde, al parecer busco algo que desencajara en el lugar- respondió en el mismo tono que Cross

- En ese caso gracias

Después de un rato de comer y tomar algunas cosas servidas por la mujer, partieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad y de camino se encontraron con la mansión que había dicho esmeralda.

- ¿Por dónde es la entrada?- pregunto Chaoji

- Por aquí…- dijo con rabia en su vos Kanda

Comenzaron a seguir a Kanda el cual cuando iba a doblar casi en la esquina de la mansión se detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bakanda?- pregunto extrañado el moya cof cof digo Allen

Kanda no respondió, pero desenfundo a Mugen.

- Oe ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Cross

Kanda tampoco respondió, se puso en guardia y giro en la vuelta que tenía que dar, deteniéndose y apuntando a algo/alguien con mugen.

- Noah…- susurro con desprecio

Todos imitaron a Kanda, sacaron sus armas anti- akumas y se pusieron detrás de Kanda.

Cross se sorprendió al ver a quien le estaba apuntando. Era Kimi con la transformación Noah notoria en sus cabellos, ojos y piel. Vestía un kimono azul con detalles celestes y estaba recostada en el amplio mango de madera de la galería de la mansión. Ella los miraba fijamente mientras el viento jugueteaba con su largo cabello.

Allen al enfocar bien la vista vio que detrás de Kimi estaba Rou arrodillada arriba de un cojín, con aun puesto el corto vestido.

- Rou…- pronuncio mientras intentaba detener la inminente hemorragia de su nariz, en unos segundos se recupero e intento abalanzarse contra la Noah.

- Detenlo- solo con esa simple palabra Rou dejo su postura para detener a Allen con su brazo anti- akumas activado

- Arrójalo- nuevamente Rou hiso lo que la Noah le ordenaba, lo lanzo hasta un árbol cercado, sacándole un poco de corteza por el golpe.

- Jeje ~ Al parecer los exorcistas no pueden con otra exorcista~- canturriaba Shiori sentada sobre una rama del árbol cercana a Allen.

- Nos volveremos a ver… exorcistas- dijo Kimi para que luego las tres chicas desaparecieran nuevamente

- ¿Por qué Rou seguía las ordenes de esa Noah?- pregunto Allen triste

- No era a voluntad- dijo Cross guardando su arma

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto extrañado Allen

- ¿No viste sus ojos?- dijo Marian- Esta en un trance, del cual no va a despertarse sola, tú la tendrás que despertar baka neshin si la quieres de vuelta

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –pregunto desconfiado el espadachín

- Esa es la habilidad de Kimi- dijo serio- hipnotiza a la gente, o eso creía el 14º, nadie excepto su hermana menor Shiori lo sabe

- ¿Su hermana menor?- pregunto ahora curiosa el general Klaud

- SI, la niña que viste sentada sobre la rama, hermosa- le respondió seductor el general pelirrojo

- baka…- susurro la general

_Continuara…_

¡Reviews!


	11. Enfrentamiento

No sé que decir XD bueno si, ¡Disfrútenlo!

- Así que son hermanas… deben tener las mismas habilidades y las mismas debilidades- decía pensativo Kanda, mientras los demás lo seguían por la entrada.

- Te equivocas- lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos el general pelirrojo- son totalmente opuestas, Kimi es la Noah del dolor humano, la que puede ver atreves de las personas, sus miedos, su pasado y todo lo que habita en su mente… en cambio Shiori es la Noah de la felicidad, no puede ver en las personas, solo su exterior y su aura, eso usan como ataques- finalizo muy serio el general

Ya habían entrado a la mansión guiados por Kanda, y ahora recorrían los largos pasillos llenos de puertas y cuadros de diferentes tamaños y paisajes. Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de estar, donde vieron muchos almohadones tirados en un rincón junto con varios potes de helado vacios y Shiori sentada arriba de ellos, leyendo un libro feliz, en un rincón cercano a él, había unas dos o tres almohadas y estaba sentada sobre uno Kimi, leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

- Esas son…- murmuro Lenalee en shock

- Si, somos nosotras daaaa- le dijo en tono burlón Shiori a Lenalee, mientras tiraba el libro a dios sabe donde- Han tardado exorcistas

- Hmp- Kimi indiferente ante la situación como siempre

- ¿Y para que están aquí?- pregunto Lavi- ¿Están para hablar, pelear o molestar?- dijo desenfundando su martillo

- Jejeje un poco de todo- dijo divertida Shiori mientras Kimi suspiraba y dejaba el libro en un almohadón cercano. Todos al ver esta reacción se pusieron en guardia, no vaya a ser que los atacaran desprevenidos.

- Prepárate- ordeno Kimi a la nada, en un parpadeo Rou ya estaba al lado de ella con la inocencia activada- no vaya a ser que el conde nos vuelva a citar…

Minutos antes…

- Hay que matarla- anuncio el conde

- ¿Por qué? Es divertido ver como mi Onee- sama le ordena a una exorcista- dijo en puchero Shiori

- Okay, entonces extráele la inocencia y déjala con Agatha…- dijo Road divertida

- No- interrumpió Kimi, sorprendiendo a todos- es mejor tenerla viva y con la inocencia, los exorcistas están viniendo…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto Lulubell

- Quiero ver sus caras al tener que enfrentarse a uno de ellos- dijo con vos de ultratumba

- Como desees, Kimi- termino la citación del conde con esas últimas palabras

Actualmente…

- ¿Nos harás luchar contra otra exorcista?- pregunto asombrada Klaud, entendía que los Noah eran crueles contra los humanos, y aun mas contra los exorcistas pero ¿a esos extremos?

- Exacto- le dijo Shiori con una sonrisa

- Muy bien- dijo Cross sacando su arma

- No- paro a todos Allen- déjenme luchar contra ella

- Allen- kun

- Allen

- Déjenme ser su primer oponente- le dijo a las Noah, más específicamente a Kimi

- Como quieras- pronuncio secamente Kimi parándose, Shiori imito su acción. Ambos albinos activaron sus inocencias y empezaron a luchar.

- Oye, Lenalee- san- dijo por lo bajo Chaoji llamando la atención de la peliverde

- ¿Qué ocurre?- (en el mismo tono)

- Esa Noah no nos ha dejado de mirar desde que entramos- Chaoji se notaba intranquilo ante esto, más bien parecía aterrorizado.

- Es que nos está vigilando, quiere ver debilidad para matarnos- dijo Bookman viendo hacia Shiori, la cual no apartaba la vista de ellos.

- *Estúpidos no se dan cuenta*- pensaba Kimi, que estaba observando atentamente la batalla de Allen Vs. Rou.

- Hagamos esto- susurro Sokaro sorprendiendo a todos- distraigamos a las Noah´s para que Walker gané

- ¿Desde cuándo haces planes Sokaro?- preguntaron Klaud y Cross a la vez

- Ni idea- gotaso anime de parte de todos

- Bueno ¿Cómo las distraemos?- dijo Lenalee emocionada

- Así- Marian empezó a dispararle a Kimi, la cual ni se inmuto, Shiori se puso adelante y con rápidos golpes desviaba las balas.

- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes Cross!- grito Shiori emocionada, poniéndose en pose de ataque, a la vez que corría hasta el antes mencionado y empezaba a intentar golpearlo. Golpes que Cross apenas podía esquivar, ni podía devolverle uno.

- Hmp… baka- dijo Kimi, que seguía mirando la batalla de Rou Vs Allen

Entonces, se desato una nueva batalla, todos los exorcistas (menos Allen, el cual apenas y podía seguir peleando) Vs Shiori

…En la batalla de Rou Vs Allen….

- _*Tengo que encontrar la forma de despertarla*_- pensaba Allen, mientras esquivaba todos los golpes de Rou- _*Pero ¿Cómo? Es muy fuerte*-_ en ese momento un recuerdo de Rou le vino a la mente- _[Jamás__ conocí a mi padres, y siempre me ah gustado mucho el piano… me hubiera gustado tocar el piano junto con ellos] _Allen mientras Rou le daba golpes sin cesar intentaba devolverla a la normalidad.

- Rou ¿No querías tocar el piano junto con tus padres?- dicho esto Rou dejo de propinarle golpes y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, parecía en un especie de Shock

- _*Mierda, ya no puedo hacer nada*-_ pensaba Kimi con fastidio al ver como Rou se había parado en seco al oír eso.

- _*Esta funcionando*-_ pensaba emocionado el albino- se que ya no puedes hacerlo… pero si quieres puedes tocar conmigo

- A… lle…n- susurraba con hilo de voz

- Rou, vuelve con nosotros… vuelve a tú hogar… vuelve a ser como siempre… vuelve a ser la Rou de la que me enamore- Allen termino de decir esto con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver que Rou dejaba de tener los ojos dorados y volvían a ser plateados como siempre, pero de ellos ahora salían muchas lagrimas. Rou callo arrodillada en el suelo, tapándose la cara con sus manos mientras lloraba. Allen se arrodillo a lado de ella y la abrazo protectoramente. Cuando se calmo, se aparto un poco y lo beso.

- Arigatou… Allen- dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Allen con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos. De pronto Rou se sonrojo violentamente, lo que asusto a Allen.

- ¿Rou te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupado

- No… pero este vestido…- Allen entendía la indirecta y se saco su sobretodo y se lo puso en los hombros a Rou.

- Gracias- le volvió a besar, pero esta vez Allen le correspondió gustosamente, mientras se paraban.

- ¡Oigan!- grito Lavi- ¡Dejen de besuquearse y vengan a ayudarnos!- Allen y Rou se sonrojaron, activaron sus inocencias y fueron hacia el rincón donde estaban luchando contra la Noah. Todos ya estaban muy heridos, pero la Noah no tenía ni un rasguño.

- Imoto…- dijo Kimi quedadamente, lo que atrajo la atención de todos.

- ¿Te sientes bien Onee- sama?- pregunto preocupada

- *¡Esa es su debilidad!*- se grito mentalmente Kanda, a la vez que iba en ataque contra Kimi, quien esquivo el ataque rápidamente.

- ¡NO!- Grito con todo su ser Shiori al ver que la katana se dirigía a la cabeza de su hermana.

_Flash Back repentino de Shiori XD…_

-¿No me quieres?

- Sí, claro que te quiero, después de todo… eres mi Imoto

-Pero… te fuiste

- ¿Y que?...

- P- pero…

- No importa donde estemos… siempre estaré al lado tuyo Shiori, hermanita

- ¡Hermana!

_Fin Flash Back repentino de Shiori…_

- No dejare… **¡NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES!**- Shiori se le adelanto a Kanda, agarrando a Mugen y partiéndola a la mitad. Todos al ver esto se quedaron de piedra ¿Habían vencido a Yu Kanda… tan rápido? Luego de eliminarle la inocencia, Shiori pateo a Kanda tan fuerte, que seguro que sus ancestros lo sintieron. Tirándolo contra la pared más cercana y provocando que unos pedazos de concreto cayeran.

- Arigatou… hermanita- susurro Kimi acariciando despacio la cabeza de Shiori, enredando los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos.

- No dejare que te lastimen mientras estés débil…- le da un abrazo, lo que sorprende a todos.

- ¿Se puede saber porque son tan unidas?- pregunto Cross secamente

- Somos hermanas ¿No?- le dijo Shiori con burla, separándose de su hermana

- ¿Y porque solo tú eres la que ataca o habla? ¿Qué acaso ella es una debilucha que no puede luchar o hablar?- pregunto Kanda divertido, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que tenía a Mugen enterita en su mano.

- ¿Kanda como…?- decía Lavi

- Era falsa, estaba probando algo- dijo cortante el Samurai

- ¿Y?- le hablo/grito Cross- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Tiene un gran problema con su hermana, si algo le llegara a pasar… perdería el control, no la podemos atacar ya que es muy fuerte, ataquemos a su hermana, que pierda el control y ahí será fácil vencerla

- Tienes razón ¡Vamos!

Y ahí comenzó una nueva batalla, intentaban propinarle un golpe a Kimi, pero Shiori era más rápida y los golpeaba ella. Mas o menos una hora luego Shiori estaba totalmente exhausta, pero ellos seguían atacando.

- Shiori- la vos de su hermana el saco de la batalla- descansa

- ¿Eh?- no entendía a que se refería su hermana

- Descansa, no puedes mas, déjame luchar a mi- al terminar de decir esto los exorcistas pegaron un respingón y pararon de atacar a Shiori ¿Kimi iba a atacar? Pero ¿No que era muy débil?

- Hermana…- susurro Shiori- gracias y… suerte- se paro detrás de su hermana, recuperándose de la batalla.

- Muy bien… ¿Querían pelear no?... Los are pelear contra ustedes mismos…- al decir esto todos se asustaron y retrocedieron unos paso ¿Contra ellos mismos? ¿Qué era esa Noah?

De pronto Kimi comenzó a cantar una canción, a la vez que movía las manos al ritmo de la canción.

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri **

**Labba dip dan din **

**Lan den lan do **

**Waba lip dap dap, **

**Ba lipp ba libb, **

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri **

**Jutsu dei nano **

**Waparin nade nade nanddo **

**Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu **

**Pari pari dan dei nano **

**Taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

Y los exorcistas comenzaron a caer.

- ¿¡Qué ocurre!- grito asustado al ver como la mayoría caía

- ¡Tápense los oídos!- grito Cross, pero eso no servía, seguían cayendo.

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri **

**Labba dip dan din **

**Lan den lan do **

**Waba lip dap dap, **

**Ba lipp ba libb, **

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri **

**Jutsu dei nano **

**Waparin na de nanddo **

**Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu **

**Pari pari dan dei nano **

**Taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

Pronto ya todos estaban en un profundo sueño, pero ya que Kimi se dejo de mover y cantar se fueron parando poco a poco, extrañados, pero más que extrañados parecían agotados.

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué no estamos muertos?- pregunto cansado Cross

- Fue… muy extraño, decía Allen sobándose la cabeza- luche con alguien igual a mi…

- Yo también- respuestas parecidas a la de Lavi iban surgiendo, hasta que guiaron su vista a la Noah, que parecía congelada.

- ¿Qué demo-

**¡Yo! **

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri **

**Labba dip dan din **

**Lan den lan do **

**Waba lip dap dap, **

**Ba lipp ba libb, **

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri **

**Jutsu dei nano **

**Waparin nade nade nanddo **

**Waparin nade nade nanddo **

**Waparin na dena di nade dina dina din din dindin dindindin **

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri **

**Labba dip dan din **

**Lan den lan do **

**Waba lip dap dap, **

**Ba lipp ba libb, **

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri **

**Jutsu dei nano **

**Waparin nade nade nanddo **

**Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu **

**Pari pari dan dei nano **

**Taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

Ahora los exorcistas gritaban de dolor, todos por sus distintas causas, pero en especial Allen. De pronto dejaron de gritar, pero seguían aturdidos, vieron como el general Cross estaba delante de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Allen mareado.

- Controlas a las personas con tus manos, con tu canto nos haces pensar que nos estas hipnotizando aunque en realidad nada más nos distraes. Tus dedos tienen hilos invisibles que pueden manejar el subconsciente de las personas y a su vez intuyendo un transe en el que puedes controlar sus emociones, su cuerpo y su poder...- dedujo tajante el peli azul

Por momentos Kimi tuvo una expresión de incredulidad que luego rápidamente la remplazo una de sorpresa que fue seguida por una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que serraba los ojos y reía como toda una sicópata, asustando a mas de unos (incluyendo a Shiori XD) los volvió a abrir mirando a Kanda divertida.

- te equivocas, mi canto no es inservible si eso es lo que quieres decir... los hilos obviamente son invisibles dado que no están hechos de materia, sino de ondas sonoras creadas por mi canto- dijo sonriendo aun mas al ver la expresión de sorpresa de todos los exorcistas- y en realidad no manejan el subconsciente de las personas si no que los hilos se meten al subconsciente y buscan un recuerdo al azar que sea doloroso, hasta el más mínimo sirve, los hilos copian algunas frases que tiene el recuerdo y la llevan al tímpano dejando salir un sonido sordo que es contraído por el tímpano y hace que los recuerdos empiecen a salir... mis hilos sirven para poder sostener los recuerdo impidiendo al usuario pensar en otras cosas, como en este caso, la pelea...- dijo con una expresión maléfica en la cara dejando a todos los exorcistas aterrados, incluyendo a Kanda, aunque no lo demostrara.

Cambio su expresión a una seria y dijo: Y los hilos y el canto en un momento se juntan en uno formando que el recuerdo se haga más intenso hacen que el usuario simplemente pierda la cabeza como le paso a ustedes hace un momento... pero a su vez todos los recuerdos pasan por los hilos hasta llegar a mi permitiéndome que pueda leer los recuerdos, miedos, sueños y todo lo que sus cerebros almacenan- concluyo su explicación teniendo una expresión divertida, por las caras de los exorcistas.

_Continuara…_


	12. Nuevo Ennemigo

Hola a todos. En el capitulo anterior no lo aclare, pero la canción que Kimi estaba cantando era levan polka, es una canción cantada por Akita Neru, Vocaloid. Sin más que decir. El fic…

- Entonces... ¿por que no te aturdiste como todos?- pregunto el albino viéndola desconfiado

Kimi lo medito unos segundos y dio la respuesta- eh visto peores...- dijo con simpleza mientras levantaba los hombros en signo de poca importancia

Todos (incluyendo a Shiori) se quedaron con el mismo pensamiento en la mente *¿¡QUE habrá visto?*

- ¿Este es el cuerpo y mente de tu hermana? ¿No Drake?, no se por que te sorprendes tú también...- dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que antes

- Nadie... nadie me había llamado así en años- dijo en shock el pelirrojo menor

Kanda y Allen: ¿Drake?- dijeron a la vez

- Si… Drake, Drake Deak Blair mi verdadero nombre- dijo Lavi mirando desafiante a la Noah enfrente de ellos

-¿Rabia? Jajaja, no deberías sentir rabia, deberías agradecerme- dijo sentándose contra una silla que flotaba misteriosamente en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué debería YO agradecerte a TI?- dijo molesto

- Porque depende de mí si sabrás que le paso a tú familia o no…- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿Q- Que?- dijo aterrado por los pensamientos que surcaban su mente en esos momentos, aterradores pensamientos que no lograba alejar…

- ¿tan aterrorizado estas? ¿O es que no quieres que diga lo que en verdad ocurrió la semana después de abandonar a tú hermana?- dijo tajante

- Yo no la-

- Si la abandonaste, y no te atrevas a decirme lo contrario, vi TUS recuerdos y los de TU hermana- dijo asiendo énfasis en las anteriores palabras- y los de Bookman también

- como te atreves…- dijo Bookman intentando disimular la furia que ahora recorría cada célula de su cuerpo

- ¡No hables con tanta naturalidad!- grito colérico Lavi- ¡tú no tienes idea!

- ¿Qué no tengo idea de que?- pregunto divertida- ¿Qué no tengo idea que tenía una enfermedad terminal?

Todos al escuchar eso quedaron en shock

- ¿Ah? ¿No lo sabían?- preguntaba divertida- Su amiga se salvo de una enfermedad terminal ¿Y adivinen gracias a quien?- dijo para luego ver los rostro expectantes de los demás incluyendo a Shiori- gracias a mi…- todos reprimieron el gran grito, provocando que no respiraran por unos segundos, causando que la sonrisa de Kimi se ensanchara.

- T- tú… fuiste quien- tartamudeaba Lavi aterrado

- Y te diré algo mas pelirrojo idiota… tú hermana te mintió… un exorcista mato a tu familia, no un Akuma- luego de haber dicho eso desparecieron, todos estaban totalmente aterrados ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿En serio era así la historia?

- Eso no… es no puede ser

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- dijo Rou

- Siento la energía de la menor cerca- dijo Kanda mirando hacia una de las tantas puertas del pasillo anterior.

- Ustedes sigan- dijo Allen- yo me encargo

- Allen- kun

- Allen no- dijo la albina con el seño fruncido

- Eliminare su parte Noah- dijo Allen nuevamente- y traeré a Zoé- chan de vuelta- empezó a caminar para la puerta

- No tan rápido idiota- dijo Cross parándolo- ¿sabe que ellas no son normales no?

- ¿Y que?

- No importa cuánto intentes eliminar su parte Noah, no lo lograras, solamente podrás separarlas

- ¿Separarlas?

- En dos personas distintas- aclaro Cross

- Me arriesgare

Después de eso Allen fue corriendo hacía el cuarto y entro, los demás siguieron camino, como había dicho el albino. Después de un tiempo se habían encontrado con los hermanos Jasdero y Devito, los cuales vencieron rápidamente, ahora estaban entrando a una nueva habitación.

- No de nuevo- dijo Chaoji temeroso de ver a Kimi tirada en el marco de madera de la ventana, viendo un punto muerto por esta.

- ¿Y ahora estas débil de nuevo?- pregunto Cross burlón acercándosele, desenfundando su arma y apuntándole, pero no disparaba.

- General Cross ¿Qué espera?- pregunto Lenalee al ver que no disparaba. Cross suspira.

- Tks, es muy hermosa, no puedo dispararle- dijo volviendo a enfundar su pistola.

- Lárguense, no quiero pelear- susurro sorprendiendo a todos

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo hermosa?- pregunto como siempre seductor Cross. Kimi volteo a verlo con una mirada totalmente inexpresiva, lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo

- Ya tienen lo que quieren, tienen a esa niña váyanse

- ¿Mi estúpido discípulo le ganó a tú hermana? Eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo sonriendo. Haciendo que Kimi lo mirara incrédula, al igual que todos, la Noah empezó a reír bajito.- además de hermosa por afuera tienes una hermosa risa…

- Jajá… aunque seas muy petulante me caes bien Cross- dijo entre risitas- no tengo razones para recuperar a mi hermana… solo… si la matan… háganlo rápido e indoloro

- OH, gracias por el cumplido y… con respecto a lo de tú hermana… como quieras- respondió gracioso, muy en el fondo, la Noah en serio le caía bien, tal vez algo más que bien.

- ¿Tan débil estas que estas delirando?- pregunto Klaud

- No estoy débil- respondió Kimi- en este momento estoy a mi 100%, solamente no tengo deseos de pelear, si ustedes si, los vuelvo a meter en un trance o los convierto en mis marionetas, no tengo problema.

- En ese caso, nos vamos preciosa- dijo Cross saludándola- ojala nos volvamos a ver- luego de decir esto, todos se fueron tranquilamente de la habitación, total la Noah no los atacaría.

- _*Si… ojala…*_- pensaba distraídamente

…

- ¡Oigan!- se escucho la voz de Allen y pasos rápidos resonando en el largo pasillo- ¿Han acabado con la otra Noah?

- No ¿Y tú?

- Si, pero hubo una explosión y creo que escapo

- Bueno no hay problema- dijo Bookman- salgamos un rato del Arca, para descansar

- Hai- respondieron todos el unisonó. Cuando salieron del arca, se dieron cuenta que estaba oscuro, era de noche. Miranda les dijo que había visto algo cerca de unos árboles, por lo que todos se acercaron a ver que era.

- ¿Estás segura de que no lo imaginaste?- insistía Bookman

- Si Bookman- san, estoy segura- respondió. Pero de pronto detuvo su andar, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos viendo un punto fijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Miranda- san?- pregunto preocupado el vampiro.

- E- es… imposible… ¿Z… Zoé?- todos al escuchar eso vieron la figura de Zoé, pero ahora de 16 años y con el cabello suelto y más largo, un poco herida salir de entre los arbustos de enfrente.

- ¿Eres Shiori no?- pregunto Kanda desenfundando a Mugen. Pero "Zoé" empezó a temblar, extrañando a todos, se denotaba muy cansada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- N… no… soy yo…. Zoé- respondió aun temblando, y saco de entre los arbustos a Shiori inconsciente, pero sin la piel gris ni los estigmas.

- ¡Zoé!- grito Rou y corrió a abrazarla- ¿Estás bien?

- N… No… tengo frio- decía mientras devolvía el abrazo eh intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Ya… tranquila- le decía Allen acariciándole la cabeza. Después todos se fueron acercando, Zoé no se despegaba de Rou, al parecer tenía miedo de algo. Todos la calmaban poco a poco, hasta que se tranquilizo definitivamente.

- ¿Mmm?- Shiori comenzaba a despertar, y al parecer por las muecas que hacía, adolorida. Al ver como la Noah despertaba, todos se pusieron en guardia.- ¿Qué… paso?

- ¿No recuerdas? Tuvimos una batalla, gané- le decía Allen aun en pose de ataque

- Si… lo recuerdo… pero no me refería a eso- dijo tocándose la cabeza y levantándose lentamente- me refiero a porque no quiero atacarlos

- Veo… que los ideales Noah… desaparecieron…- dijo con tono agotado Zoé

- ¿Ah que te refieres?- pregunto Klaud

- Ya no tiene parte de los genes Noah que la impulsan a atacar a humanos y exorcistas- respondió Cross

- ¿Es eso posible?- pregunto Marie

- Si… si gastas gran… parte de tú energía… en eliminarlos si- respondió Zoé

- Ya entiendo porque estas tan agotada- comento divertida Rou

- Je… je- rio aun muy agotada Zoé

- ¿Y que hacemos con la Noah?- pregunto Kanda

- Shiori

- ¿Eh?- pregunto extrañado

- Mi nombre es Shiori, llámame Shiori- le reprendió inflando los mofletes la pelinegra

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto divertido Kanda _*Jajá para ser una Noah es muy tierna cuando se enfada… ¿Qué cojones estoy pensando?*_

- Porque si- le dijo sacándole la lengua _*Aunque sea atractivo es muy idiota… ¡¿Eh? El golpe me afecto en serio…*_

- Jajá… como si lo fuera a hacer…- le respondió Kanda con una sonrisa. Todos estaba atónitos ante la situación, Kanda y Shiori teniendo una amistosa riña. ¿Era un chiste?

- Cambiando de tema- interrumpió Cross- ¿tenemos que ir a buscar a las otras dos no?

- ¿A mi Onee- sama y a Christine?- pregunto asustada Shiori

- ¿Algún problema?- Bookman se notaba irritado

- Es que… mi One- sama… no creo que deban enfrentarla- les dijo preocupada

- Somos fuertes- intento convencerla en vano Allen

- No es eso- negó con la cabeza- el transe que hiso antes… no era ni una pequeña parte de su poder, consideren eso…- decía Shiori asustada

- Oye, no seas tan miedosa ¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser?- le decía Kanda, no sabía porque, pero le molestaba ver a la niña con tanto miedo.

- Mucho más de lo que se imaginan- le dijo Shiori- Hace treinta y cinco años, cuando el catorceavo, se rebeló contra el clan Noah… no fue el único- estas palabras dejaron en shock a todos ¿No fue el único? ¿Había más? ¿Podían aliarse a ellos?

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Lavi

- Los que quedaron… los segaron con los ideales Noah, prácticamente Wisely antes de morir sello los recuerdos de los demás, para que no pudieran volverse a revelar, el catorceavo fue una acepción, no llego a sellarle los recuerdos a él.- decía Shiori- Yo, mi hermana y… Tyki fuimos los que nos revelamos, pero mis hermanos no pueden volverse a revelar

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lenalee decepcionada

- Porque adquirieron sentimientos- eso nadie se lo esperaba

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto desconfiado Chaoji

- Pues… Kimi- nee- sama… es la Noah del dolor, no puede concebir felicidad en su vida- les contaba decepcionada la Noah de la felicidad- Tyki- Nii- chan ahora… tiene dos caras la Noah, y la humana, ambas son bien opuestas… son muy distintos a cómo eran antes…

- ¿Cómo era antes?- pregunto Cross, interesado, algo muy extraño en el.

- Pues a mi Onee- sama no le importaba ser la Noah del dolor antes, ella quería ser feliz, como cualquier humano, pero ahora, se lo toma bien a pecho, no sé porque pero… creo que Christine tiene la culpa de eso. En cambio mi Onii- sama, el antes no le importaba en nada el mundo humano, en cambio ahora, se ah apegado a los amigos de su lado humano.

- Hum, ya veo- pensaba Bookman

- ¿Qué querías decir con que Christine tiene la culpa de lo de tú hermana?- Lavi parecía extrañado por lo antes dicho por la Noah

- Esa niña…- decía Shiori, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en la mansión- ¿Se separo de mi Onee- sama?

- ¿Qué- Lavi no pudo continuar, porque una ráfaga de viento, parecida en su intensidad a las que provoca una gran explosión, azoto el lugar.

- Se… separo de mi One- sama…¡Se separo de mi Onee- sama!- empezó a correr hacia la mansión, entro y empezó a correr por los pasillos, al parecer sabia donde estaba. Todos a regañadientes seguían su paso. Pronto llegaron a una habitación donde había pedazos rotos de espejos flotando, paredes de cristal y piso de porcelana pulida con desniveles. Además de vidrios rotos, había teclas de piano flotando, junto con otros instrumentos. Sonando, creando una extraña melodía, pero no era nada desagradable. Al contrario era agradable.

- ¡One- sama!- grito asustada Shiori, mientras corría al cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana, que estaba acostado sobre una pila de lo que parecían ser notas musicales, de gran tamaño.- ¿Onee… Sama?

- Shi… o… ri- susurro débilmente Kimi, sus ojos se entreabrieron en lo que miraba cegadoramente a Shiori.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Onee- sama?- preguntaba preocupada agarrando la mano de su hermana, mientras la ponía en su mejilla.

- Esa niña… ten cuidado… tiene mi parte… de genes Noah… y los… ideales- Kimi no podía hablar claramente, si antes estaba débil, ahora estaba al borde de la muerte.

- No te preocupes Onee- sama… yo me encargo… tú descansa…- al decirlo ella automáticamente cerró los ojos. Shiori al ver eso, miro con furia a todas partes, buscando algo.- La matare…- susurro con rabia, cargando suavemente a su hermana mayor.

_**Continuara…**_

_La canción que sonaba en la habitación de los espejos rotos, es Dirty Night Clowns de Chris Garneau._

_Sin más que decir. ¡Nos vemos!_


	13. Algo así como un rescate

Disculpen la demora, eh tenido problemas para terminarlo por culpa de ALGUIEN. ¡Si me refiero a ti Jacky! ¿Ah quien más? Además, este fic está dedicado a mi buena amiga y alentadora (con hachan en mano XD) Guadi.

**¡Feliz cumple Guadi!**

El tan esperado fic…

_Capitulo 13 (n/a: ¿Quién diría que llegaría a tantos?)_

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto Allen señalando a Kimi

- Nada- le respondió Cross- ya lo ah dicho, los ideales están en la pelirroja, no hay más que discutir.

- No es así- dijo Shiori, aun notoriamente molesta por el estado tan deplorable de su hermana- han desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- hablo el aprendiz de Bookman.

- Cuando los ideales Noah son expulsados, se produce una explosión, en el caso de Zoé y el mío, fuimos expulsadas ambas a la misma dirección. En el caso de mi Onee- sama y Christine se separaron.- Se escucho un ruido seco cerca de ahí, fue fuera de la amplia habitación, pero se escucho claramente. - ¡Así que hay estabas niña!- grito Shiori con mucho rabia, corriendo hacia el lugar del ruido.

- Shio… ri- se escucho el susurro de Kimi- de… tengan… a mi… herma… na… a menos… que quie… ran… que Christine… muera.

- Yo la detengo- dijeron Lavi, Allen y Kanda al unisonó, corriendo hacia donde antes se había escuchado el ruido. Cuando salieron, vieron en la puerta de esa habitación a Shiori, al parecer estaba en shock por algo, ellos se pusieron atrás de ella. Iban a preguntar porque tenía esa cara, pero estuvieron en el mismo estado una vez que vieron dentro. Los demás al ver las reacciones, decidieron ir. Misma reacción.

Estaban Road y Wisely viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Christine. Ya no tenía los guantes, y dejaba ver una serie de estigmas que hacían algo así como cadenas. Que terminaban en el mismo lugar que los guantes. Tambien tenía el cabello suelto, y le cubría su cara, y parte de su espalda. Claro eso no evitaba ver los múltiples cortes y raspones que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi hermana!?- grito aterrado por el mínimo, por no decir nulo, movimiento del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Nada- le respondió Wisely- la encontramos así.

- Neeeeeeeeeee ¿YYY Tykiiii?- preguntaba aburrida Road

- Esta afuera, en una misión que le dio el conde- respondió Wisely. Miro a los exorcistas que los veían desafiantes- ¿Qué esperan? Llévensela.

- ¿E- enserio?- pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que oía Rou

- Si- Ella se acerco hasta Christine junto con Lavi, y entre los dos la alzaron y se la llevaron. Ya de camino fuera del arca.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Cross les indico las marcas de los brazos de Christine.

- Es algo así como una inocencia extra- dijo sin mucho interés Rou

- ¿Inocencia extra? ¿Es posible?- pregunto Chaoji (n/a: ¡Obvio! ¿Sino porque lo escribiría? ¬¬x)

- Si, la tomo de nuestro maestro- susurro Zoé, al parecer estaba demasiado agotada.

- _*En cualquier momento se desmayara*-_ pensaba desinteresado Kanda- ¿Cómo la tomó?

- El maestro era muy ambicioso- dijo la albina con un aura azul rodeándola- no quería que algo "tan valioso" y "sagrado" se desperdiciara por culpa del conde del milenio. Así que, se lo sello en los brazos a Christine. Ella no es muy buena usándola, por lo que no la ah utilizado hace bastante.

-Ah, creo que ya entiendo- dijo Lavi extrañado

_¿Fin!?_

_Este fic es corto por que estoy cansada, lo siento._


End file.
